


Like a withered rose in the rain

by Sharsorn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 12345DxV, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharsorn/pseuds/Sharsorn
Summary: 五个但一个哥，有强迫情节和肉体改造，慎入。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

【他来了，和你一起】

五个但丁在维吉尔面前一溜排开，一水的红色，只是衣衫式样各自不同。他们身上蕴藏的奇异力量令其他人——准确来说是维吉尔——感到震惊。  
而但丁们眼中的维吉尔则像具才从冰冷墓穴里爬出来的尸体，又被雨淋了个湿透，身上散发着潮湿死亡的气味，脸上的表情正从困惑向着凶狠转变。  
这可以理解。  
几分钟前，维吉尔才从一个拥有斯巴达血脉的小崽子手里夺回自己的武器，费劲地开启了通往斯巴达老宅的通道，准备在死前做个最后一搏，可结果却是莫名其妙地掉进了这个古怪的房间里，面对五个不同时期的但丁。  
但丁，这辈子维吉尔都不会认错的混蛋。  
即使维吉尔的力量被削弱到油尽灯枯的地步，他对恶魔的敏锐感知依然尽心尽力地运作着，他有可能认错人，但绝不会分不清恶魔。  
维吉尔当然不会傻到认为但丁们会开开心心来个认亲合家欢，但也没有必要对此畏惧和退缩。命运的鞭笞从来无法改变他的信念，纵使每走一步都要付出代价，也从未后退，从未动摇。  
所以他露出獠牙，以毫不妥协的凶恶表情面对他的血亲兄弟，他的此生之敌。

*

勇气值得嘉奖，但勇气不能减少力量上的差距。维吉尔强撑着一口气才勉强站着，却也清楚方才的交手不过是但丁们近似于戏耍的放水。  
那身古板庄重的外套被扯坏了一只袖管，裸露出的肌肤上，原本就存在的裂纹与新生的血色伤痕纵横交错，不仅看着触目惊心，也痛得让人蹙眉。维吉尔抿了抿满是裂口的薄唇，深陷的眼眶中，一双眼睛愈发的蓝。  
他以一个无比缓慢的姿势抽出阎魔刀，刀锋与刀鞘的摩擦声颤鸣回荡在这片空间之中。  
“你随便开传送门的日子结束了，维吉尔，把刀给我。”  
冷硬的威胁传入耳中。  
痴心妄想。  
维吉尔的表情一如既往地充满了讽刺，身上的伤势并不能阻止他，反倒让他更加愤怒。他怀着沉沉决心，轰然挥出千百道锋锐刀光，而自身紧随其后，如离弦之箭全速向着所有但丁中强大的那一个斩去。  
锵的一声，但丁猛地挥出一掌，挡住这势如破竹的一击，又快速回了维吉尔一拳，直接命中了他的胸膛。  
维吉尔吐着血倒飞了回去，几根肋骨像松脆的枝桠一样折断。过了好一会，他才捂着胸口重新站起身，但马上再度弯下腰，一阵剧烈而痛苦的咳嗽从他的肺部喷出，迫使他吐出黑色的淤血。他咳得那么痛苦，甚至顾不上但丁们是否会反击，剧痛撕咬着干涸痉挛的血管，险些让他直接晕过去。  
迷迷糊糊中，有人在靠近。  
维吉尔松弛的拳骤然握紧，布满血丝的眼睛倏地大睁。这一刹那间他们凝视彼此——我眼中的你鲜活明亮，你眼中的我腐败溃烂。  
这个维吉尔从未见过的但丁，他脸上的怜悯太过直白。  
滚开！  
从心底深处迸发的愤怒和悲哀，一瞬间吞没了针扎刀割般的刺骨剧痛，维吉尔像着了魔般，汇聚了全身仅存的力气，反转刀身向着胸口刺去。  
“不！”  
锃亮的刀身映着但丁飞奔而来的身影，他脸上的惊恐表现得一清二楚，但这无法改变维吉尔的坚定与决心……阻止他的是敲在阎魔刀上的子弹，刀尖划破外衣后就再无寸进，就像钝化了似的后继无力。  
“你就不懂得放弃吗，混蛋！”  
那声音变得气急败坏，紧接着是仿佛手臂折断般的痛楚。阎魔刀不知何时被夺走，手脚也被紧紧制住。维吉尔完全失去了对身体的控制，错乱的感官让他以为他在下坠，片刻之后，又觉得他在漂浮，最后他断定自己被固定住了，就像被树脂黏住的飞虫一样。  
但丁们会怎么折腾他，似乎不再是他关注的重心，黑暗是唯一的归宿，静默无声。

【花朵从根部枯萎】

“右前臂，左侧肋骨，脊椎。”打扮最出挑的4D低声说，“或许还有内脏。”  
“他昏迷了，”3D轻轻拍了拍斯巴达长子的脸，“但还在呼吸。”  
“死不了。”5D说，不过手里还是下意识地放轻了力道。  
他们将维吉尔移到壁炉旁的沙发上，火光的照耀下，维吉尔脸上的痛苦一览无遗。他们能清楚看见他的右手不正常地歪着，而他的呼吸微弱、断断续续，偶尔的干咳加重了他的疼痛。  
5D皱起了眉，尽管知道维吉尔在这个时期濒临死亡，但知道和亲眼所见并非一回事，更别提他们的攻击也够维吉尔受的。  
现在不是说伤得严不严重，而是他会不会死。  
5D心里一震，一想到这个人有可能会这样死去，他就觉得难以接受。  
“死不了。”他又重复了一遍，话语中却多了一分不确定，“他能靠着吸取恶魔血从地狱逃出来，又怎么甘心在这种地方轻易死掉。”  
所有的但丁都静静站着，看着5D割破掌心，将血液洒落在维吉尔的唇边。  
鲜红的血浆挂在惨白的唇瓣上，顺着下巴缓缓淌落，异常刺眼。短短几秒就像几年一样漫长，每一个但丁，都被丢进名为焦虑的油锅中反复煎熬。但结果就是那么不尽如人意，维吉尔并未如他所说的那般贪婪吞咽饱含魔力的鲜血。  
“有没有别的办法？”几双相同的蓝眼睛齐齐投向5D。  
过了几秒，或是几分钟，5D捏紧了拳，说：“有。”  
那不是一个好办法，却能让维吉尔活下来。  
损害早已造成，但至少还可控制。

*

很早以前维吉尔就知道，当一个人处于纯然的黑暗中时，其他感官会被无限放大。他曾在黑暗中生存了很长时间——那不是一段美好回忆——而现在，他又一次体会到了这种感觉。  
某种动静环绕着他，虽然他看不见任何东西，却知道黑暗之中潜藏着可怕的生物，垂涎若渴的窥视着。  
他赤手空拳，想抓阎魔刀的手捞了个空。一阵冰冷的恐惧攥住维吉尔的心脏，他想要逃跑，却发现手脚像被冻住似的无法动弹。就在他彻底绝望时，一束光从黑暗中射出，打在他身上，他又恢复了正常。  
维吉尔费劲地睁开眼，在黑暗与光明交汇的一瞬间，一颗散发着红色光芒的星辰夺走了他所有心神。  
“你在看什么？”  
这声音似有魔力，将维吉尔眼前的幻象轻而易举地打破——哪有什么星辰，不过是某个但丁颈间的项链露了出来，红宝石表面反射着光，在他的视网膜上投下星辰般的光点。  
维吉尔收回了目光，没有说话，也和但丁无话可说。他像被推上手术台接受解剖的尸体一样平躺着，完全失去了下半身的知觉。  
这种感觉他曾经体会过一次：那是蒙德斯一次心血来潮的刑罚。  
又一阵干咳降临，让他重新感觉到胸口的疼痛。在尝试举起右手未果后，他只能用左手捂住嘴，防止干燥无比的喉咙咳出从血肉内脏上剥落的尘灰。  
一只水杯递到了他嘴边，血的腥味混杂在酒水中刺激着维吉尔的嗅觉。  
他用手推开。  
杯子没有挪动半分。  
维吉尔的视线从杯子转到端着杯子的但丁身上。对方的眼睛闪闪发亮，就像期待主人褒奖的小狗一样的傻乎乎。  
这目光使得维吉尔不知不觉张开了嘴，慢慢地，谨慎地尝了一口，接着又是一口，冰凉的酒液带走了他干裂嘴唇上的血，滴滴答答地滚进干燥得要冒烟的喉咙，带来一阵凉爽的感觉。  
力量在空落落的身体内迅速扩散，舒缓了痛苦，也维持着他的生机。  
那是一股强大但又陌生的力量。  
曾经，他苦苦追寻父亲的力量，却总是失之交臂，求而不得。不过现在他更愿意想想别的，譬如——为什么他的弟弟们没有杀掉他？  
与但丁们相遇的每一个细节在维吉尔脑海里飞快划过，不管如何揣摩，他都无法确定他们的真实想法。

*

一波怪异的痛感升起。  
维吉尔眯了眯眼，抬手想要触碰疼痛的部位。  
“别动，”那声音又响起，“还没结束。”  
那个带着项链的但丁突然出现在他上方，伸手按住了他的肩膀。  
一时间维吉尔弄不清楚他话中之意，便不管不顾地仰起头：他先是看到被布条和木板固定住的右臂，这种程度的伤势他倒是坦然接受了；接着是被割得破破烂烂只剩一小半挂在左肩的皮质马甲，光裸的腹部上一幅怪异的魔纹已然成型；再往下，则是被一左一右分得大开的双腿，至于维吉尔可怜的裤子则不翼而飞，不知所踪。  
怒火在维吉尔的双目绽放。  
“你们要做什么？”他挣扎着想要夺回身体的自由。可唯一能动的左手才抬起一点点就落入但丁手中，仿佛骨头被捏碎的剧痛刺激着他的神经。他几乎以为会听到关节脱臼或是骨折的可怕声响。  
“告诉过你别动，你也不想再失去这只手吧。”  
身体以羞辱的姿势被被固定，以爪尖为笔，以血液作为颜料的魔纹在会阴处绘下最后一笔。  
胡子拉碴的5D抬起头，漫不经心地说：“放心，等下这些纹路便会融入血肉之中，谁也看不出来。”  
愤恨在维吉尔胸中翻腾，又一点点转变成疑惑。他瞪着他们，瞪着那一双双居高临下，肆无忌惮窥探的眼睛，脑子里疯狂翻找着和魔纹相关的知识。  
通常，绘于肉身的魔纹只有提升或压制魔力的功能，某些特殊状况下，被用作献祭的祭品身上也会绘制与献祭对象相对应的图案。  
究竟是哪一种情况？单纯的折磨还是想要他死得更难看一点？亦或者，这仅仅是一个象征奴隶的标志？这并非没有可能，但维吉尔下意识觉得没那么简单。

*

5D没有再解释，他知道说得再多，维吉尔也不会接受。  
“我需要你们压住他。”他对其他但丁说，“他可能会……失控。”  
但丁们会意地加了几分力气，尽管他们都觉得维吉尔根本没有足够的力量从他们手中挣脱。  
作为施术者的5D低下头，一缕金黄悄然出现在他的瞳中，变得越来越亮，他体内的魔力也随之大盛。  
一丝讶异之色在维吉尔脸上一闪而逝。他紧紧盯着面无表情的5D，那双眼睛带给他的压力远胜从前，而这股力量，毫无疑问，正是蕴藏在力量之剑中的父亲的力量。  
终究还是选择了但丁吗？  
他怅然若失地看着一团红芒在但丁手中聚集，看着置于腹部上方的双手猛地压下，看着猩红光芒化作细小火蛇沿着描绘好的路线游曳。  
与手掌接触的皮肤变得滚烫，身体里好像生出了一团岩浆，狼奔豕突，横冲直撞，似要把他烧成一堆灰烬。维吉尔切实感觉到身体上的变化，变得叫人害怕起来。  
他从来没有想到，但丁会这样处置他。  
疯了……  
他想要逃走却无路可逃，想要杀死但丁却无力做到。他的眼睛睁得那么大，仿佛要把眼眶撑裂一样，凝固的目光中缓慢升起自我保护的高墙，这是维吉尔被迫认清的现实——虽然身体的支配权被剥夺，但他的意志依然自由，他还没完全输给但丁。

*

5D死死压着掌下那一小块皮肤。只差一点，他就无法保持无动于衷的表象，维吉尔的目光像把刀子深深扎进他的心里。  
别那么看我。  
随着体内的魔力以惊人的速度消失一空，5D转动脑袋，与2D对视了一眼，对方仿佛读懂了他眼底的无力，扳着维吉尔的头亲了上去，吞没了所有的反抗，也遮住了令但丁刺痛的视线。  
5D沉默着，脸色发白。游走的火蛇速度徒增，如闪电般绕行过盘旋曲折的图案，不过片刻，首尾已经连成一线。  
明明没有任何声音，他却觉得自己听见了一道足以撕裂声带的悲鸣。  
在痉挛中挺起的胸膛像历尽风雨的雕像一样惨白和破碎，僵硬的大腿在一阵垂死般的颤抖之后变得无力。  
5D深吸了一口气，拨开瘫软的双腿仔细查看。  
“成功了。”他冷静地宣布，尽量遗忘那双黯淡的，不见一丝蓝的眼睛。

【驯服你的欲望】

5D坐到了不远处的长凳上，精疲力尽的他似乎打算暂时做个观众。  
2D放开了维吉尔的嘴唇，眉头微动，咽下满口血水，又伸出手指在维吉尔口中翻搅了两下，夹出一小块尤带着血丝的肉块。  
“真狠啊！不亏是维吉尔。”  
“不然呢？看他咬断自己的舌头？”1D不耐烦地说，“接下来怎么办？”  
“还能怎么办，自然是补魔喽。”  
他们商量了一会，决定让4D先来，而原因仅仅是其他但丁担心自己下手没个轻重。  
“好吧，好吧！”4D带着惯有的微笑，“交给我就行了，我会温柔的。”

*

修长笔直的双腿被折起，两腿间还夹着一颗银色的头颅，这景象有些滑稽，又有些猥亵。假如维吉尔没有失神，他一定会激烈地抗争，但多出一套女性器官对维吉尔来说的确是个不小的打击。  
在原本会阴的位置，现在多出来一个粉色穴口。新生的花穴非常敏感，只是轻轻抚弄就会收缩，把舌头塞进去搔刮几下就流出了汁水。4D对花穴的开发没用上多少时间，狭窄穴口就呼吸般收缩又张开，似躲避又似邀请。  
他直起腰，表情有些古怪：“你是怎么做到的？”4D问，“干得像沙地一样的身体，那个地方却和泥塘一样湿软。”  
始作俑者嗤笑了一声，“这不好么？”  
4D砸巴了下嘴，手指拨开花瓣塞入穴内，只感到一片灼热温软，稍稍抽动了几下内壁就紧紧吸住手指不放。  
真有精神！  
带着硬茧的手指揉弄着，很快又添了数量，先是两根，后来变成了三根、四根。4D身材高大，同样修长的手指偏偏还很灵活，不过三撩两拨就让那处流出丰盛汁水。  
若是能听到维吉尔的呻吟就更棒了。4D盯着即使失去意识仍然咬得死紧的嘴唇，略带遗憾地想。  
他抽出湿漉漉的手指，靠上前温柔地吻着维吉尔。这个吻很轻，只是嘴唇之间的碰触，仿佛在请求对方的允许。“从未想过我们的第一次会在这种情况下发生。”他的声音低得好似耳语。  
没有人回话。拉链被拉开的声音，在寂静中显得尤其响亮。

*

维吉尔感到身体很不对劲，燥热难耐却没有一滴汗。莫名其妙的空虚感和酸胀感交替影响着他，恍惚间他听见若有似无的鼻音，轻飘飘地透着一股说不出的甜腻。  
强烈的撞击随之袭来，带给维吉尔一种疼痛的饱胀感。他被这太过突然的插入刺激地“啊”了一声，岔了气的喉间迸出一连串咳嗽，眼帘眨动了几下，再张开时逐渐恢复清亮。  
压在他身上的但丁带着装模作样的愧疚说：“真对不起啊，哥哥，是不是弄疼你了？”  
他的表情有多无辜，他的愧疚就有多虚伪。但丁牢牢扣着他仅剩的左手，粗壮的肉棒打桩般抽插着，无休止地刺激着敏感的穴壁。  
“停——唔！停下！”脱口而出的制止软弱得像是哀求。  
维吉尔惊恐的发现，被但丁不断搅拌的那个地方发出咕叽咕叽的声音，潮湿的液体在进出间被带到体外，将他的大腿与臀缝弄得湿淋淋的，下流地简直无法形容。  
4D出其不意地摸上他不见半点勃起的性器，顺着柱身细细爱抚，慢慢撸动。只可惜维吉尔的身体压根不配合，无论他怎么挑逗，依然不给面子地保持着软绵绵的状态。  
“不行吗？”他坏心地向下摸去，在摸到那粒小小的肉珠后便曲起手指轻轻一弹。  
这一弹立竿见影地起了效，维吉尔使尽了全身的力气才没有发出羞耻的声音。  
4D算是明白了，他没有停止对花穴的搅动摩擦，只分出一只手负责揉搓细嫩的肉珠和周围的花瓣，确保将维吉尔搅得一团混乱，再也生不出其他心思。

*

维吉尔乏力地躺在那儿，大口喘着气，浑身发烫，意识浑浑噩噩，感官却无比清晰。  
发生在他身上的事非常残酷。即使但丁的抚慰足以用温柔来形容，也不能改变他正像个女人一样被但丁压在身下侵犯的事实，更不能改变那个新生的器官像块融化的奶酪一样，酸胀，发软，淌着湿黏的液体。  
对此维吉尔简直无地自容，他痛恨这具被改造得如此淫荡的身体，即便不主动配合，本能产生的反应一样变相取悦着但丁。  
“无耻！放开我！”他好不容易凝聚出的斥责被强力的戳刺撕得破碎，又被另一个柔软的拒绝淹没。  
“抱歉，迟了。”  
已经得到手的又怎肯就此放弃？恶魔贪婪的天性在这一刻显露无遗。  
4D暧昧地舔着哥哥的下巴，下身不紧不慢地研磨着柔软的穴肉。羞耻的潮红在维吉尔脸上蔓延，他拼命收缩着肌肉，想要把但丁的东西推出去，却不知这么做只是给对方提供了更多的快感。  
看在他这么努力的份上，4D好心地释放了维吉尔一直被压制的左手，又贡献出肩膀和后背给他撕挠发泄。  
意识到自己的抗拒毫无用处之后，维吉尔终于停了下来，脸色又难看了几分。他薄唇微张，艰难开口。  
“我一定会杀了你。”  
4D抬起头，温柔地笑着，用那双明亮如星的蓝眸与维吉尔对视。  
“用什么？”他轻飘飘地询问，胯部却用力将肉棒整根抽出又顶入，挤出更多的粘稠液体，“你可以试试用下面这张嘴夹死我。”  
那一刹那间，维吉尔眼中的怒火犹如实质。想要反抗的内心和被情欲俘虏的肉体如此矛盾，让垂于身侧的左手缓慢地蜷缩起来，半长不短的指甲嵌进了掌心。  
他无法反驳也无力抗争，只能将苦闷吞入腹中。之后，维吉尔便闭紧了嘴，纵使身体被恣意摆弄也一声不吭。  
他将自己从内部分解：一半沉溺于性欲之中无助喘息，另一半却像冻结的冰湖，置身事外，冷眼旁观。飘出体外的思绪疾驰着，穿过一个个冰冷的黑夜，回到遍布雷霆的岛屿，回到黑暗的魔界，回到那座雨中的高塔，回到永远被铭记的那一晚中，被扼杀的希望，被刻意编造的谎言，战斗，失败，他的脑海中找不到一丝一毫与欢乐有关的回忆。  
这就是他的过去，而未来，假如他还有未来可言，同样一片灰暗。  
最后一下沉重的顶弄之后，充满生命精华的热流在维吉尔体内迸发。他哆嗦了一下，双眼缓慢闭上又睁开，精神与肉体合二为一的同时一股厌恶之情涌向全身——蒙德斯、但丁，他们所做的又有什么不同，随心所欲地在他身上打上烙印，宣告他的自我不再属于他本身。

*

在这短短的一刻，4D得到了极大的满足，它是如此美丽，欢愉，最重要的是，他怀中的人是如此真实。  
他感觉到那销魂之处的颤动和缩紧，感觉到魔力通过连接之处流向维吉尔。  
这意味着他们成功了！  
拿去吧，多少都可以。他想着，下一秒，一种奇异的通感让他分不出彼此。他清晰感觉到维吉尔身体的每一个部分，包括每一处或轻微或严重的创伤。他无比自然地指挥着魔力冲向被扳直却仍旧依然带着裂缝的肋骨，冲向残破的五脏六腑，在他想治愈脊椎的时候，魔力的流动突然中止了。  
在一阵晕眩中4D被推了出来，他晃了晃脑袋，抬起头去看维吉尔的眼睛，想要分享内心的快乐与幸福。  
回望着他的，是一双冰雪铸就的眼睛，将一厢情愿的脉脉温情撕得粉碎。


	2. Chapter 2

【他的梦魇】

结束了。  
维吉尔筋疲力尽地挡住眼睛。他感觉到但丁提供的精液完全被体内新生的器官所吸收，转化出的魔力治愈了断裂的肋骨和残破的内脏。  
他同样感觉到在那一瞬间他和但丁链接得有多紧密，不仅身体内部的构造被了解的清清楚楚，假如他没有筑起墙壁，那么但丁甚至能够深入心灵，所有的想法、记忆甚至秘密都将一览无遗。  
这种无法容忍的情况极可能一再发生。  
所以，尽管现在他疲惫地恨不得立刻睡过去，但一个无比清晰的念头像一桶冷水将他泼醒：假如他滑进梦乡，是否意味着他的心灵就毫无防备，再也无法对这种链接保持警惕？  
维吉尔因此陷入彷徨之中。要不是有只手突然摸上他的脸，这感觉也许永远不会消失。  
性带来的热总是凉得很快。他僵硬地保持着原先的姿势静静等待，却不可避免地与但丁滚烫的手掌接触，那种感觉让他心惊肉跳，恍如接受足以轻易撕裂肉体的利爪爱抚。  
虽然他一直祈祷但丁摸够了就赶快离去，可惜单纯的抚摸并不能让人满足，1D很快换了个坐姿，将他拉起，背靠胸膛搂在怀中，下巴也搁在了他的肩膀上。  
被抚摸是一回事，而肌肤相贴的拥抱则完全是另外一回事。不断滋生的不安叫嚣着让他赶快逃走，但他立刻中断了这个念头，继续保持冷静与清醒——唯有清醒着才能把但丁造成的影响挡在心墙之外。

*

壁炉里不时发出细碎的声响，不仅催人入睡，也遮掩住了某人的脚步声。在维吉尔意识到时，一个黑影已经逼近，他挡住了炉火，光线瞬间暗沉，就像暴风雨前那阴霾密布的一刻。  
疲惫让他慢了半拍——或是其他什么原因，他不敢肯定——总之维吉尔犹豫了片刻，没来得及缩回墙后，3D的脸已经离他越来越近，最后轻声地呼唤他的名字。  
“维吉尔。”  
他想开口说话，却无论如何也办不到。穷追不舍的恐慌终于将他捕获，他感觉到自己一下子虚弱到失去了斗志，那张过于年轻的脸庞贴得那么紧，他不得不向后仰倒才能避免碰到对方的嘴唇。他一动，后背就贴上一具热烫的躯体，这才想起另一个恐惧的源头正在他身后。  
“我想要吻你，可以吗，哥哥？”3D的呼吸带着年轻人特有的灼热。  
“滚开！”他的回答急躁而粗暴，却不知道自己的声音有多微弱，就像他不知道此刻他的表情有多无助。  
3D有些吃惊，惊异于自己在维吉尔的脸上看到的东西，他跪在了维吉尔的双腿之间，手指按上龟裂苍白的嘴唇。  
“别害怕，只是一个亲亲而已。你都不知道我有多想你。”  
晃动闪躲的脑袋被插进发丛的手扣紧，想要缩成一团的身体被来自身后的拥抱阻止，他被但丁们牢牢夹在中间，就像被困在荆棘丛中一样无助。隔着一条皮带紧紧相贴的胸膛，环绕在身上的有力臂膀，还有打在肩头颈项间的呼吸，每一处都源源不断传递着但丁身上的热量，热烫得恍如身处焦热地狱。  
不过是片刻的犹豫，一切都改变了。

【疲倦的灵魂】

徒然生出的倦怠令他完全动弹不得，就像瘫痪了一般。空洞的眼睛睁得很大，随着每一次呼吸，眼中的光芒就更加黯淡。  
他感觉黑暗向自己敞开了大门，灵魂的一部分离开了肉体，跌进无边无际的黑暗，跌进那个潜藏着无数怪物，嘶嘶作响的黑暗。早该愈合的伤口隐隐作痛，就像慢沸的沥青在体内翻搅。他的躯壳变得褴褛残破，他的牙齿咬出咯咯声响。  
纵使意志已遗忘，血肉依然知道曾经受过的苦难，依然铭记着被杀死的那一刻。  
如果就这么屈服，我就彻底输给了但丁！  
这个念头从潜意识中冒出，立刻将维吉尔惊醒。他缓慢眨了下眼，有意识的放松身体，片刻之后，他捉住但丁瞬间的松懈给予了一次反击。

抓着青春期尾巴的3D正热烈的把舌头伸进了哥哥的嘴里，来个妙不可言的舌吻。然后，见鬼，他显然忘记了2D的前车之鉴。  
“操！”3D捂着嘴巴含含糊糊地骂了句脏话。  
“够了！”维吉尔呸了一声，尽可能用最冰冷的声音呵斥这个年轻气盛的弟弟，“再敢做这种事我就咬断你的舌头！”  
若他不是赤身裸体被人抱在怀里，脸色又苍白得可怕，这句话还能有点气势可言。  
3D的脸紧绷起来，变成一副皱眉的表情。他就知道，在不配合这件事上，维吉尔永远是教科书级别的。他们本可以平和的进行下去，但维吉尔的决意抵抗令他明白，只有具备权威的力量才能让他的哥哥不得不按照他的意志行动。  
于是3D掐着维吉尔的膝窝打开他无力的双腿，并在他继续开口前打断了他：“你要是连妥协都不懂，我可就不客气了。”  
维吉尔愠怒地抬起头，恰好与3D的目光撞到了一起。  
“滚开！别让我说第二遍。”他冷笑，穿透性的目光如此清晰，锐利得令人无法逼视。  
空气在一瞬间凝结。  
一抹复杂的情绪在3D心中无端升起，是失落不忿，也是惆怅惘然……  
“别对我指手划脚。”他用一种维吉尔从未听过的冷酷音调说着，同时凝视着这张无法激起热情的脸庞，甚至开始怀疑对方身体里的血是不是冰的，怎么捂都捂不热。  
时间在维吉尔身上刻下那么多改变，唯有这份固执从未更动。  
“你向复仇献出灵魂，于是所有人在你的复仇计划前都可以当做炮灰，一文不值，包括我，也包括你自己。可是，看看复仇把你扭曲成什么样子，维吉尔。就算这样你也不肯承认自己的失败吗？”  
“很有诗意。”维吉尔发出和之前相同的轻蔑冷笑，评价道。“你可以当我死了，不需要在我身上浪费你廉价的同情心。”  
“我曾经有机会拉住你。”  
“你不可能永远拉住我。”  
“很好，维吉尔，很好。”  
谈话就此结束。

【阴郁的心】

既然维吉尔对于但丁的善意无动于衷，那么他们并不介意用另一种方式去说服他。  
他们至少有一整晚的时间。

*

年轻的但丁像野兽扑倒猎物一样扑了上来，那双特别明亮又带着孩子气的蓝眼睛倒映着维吉尔委顿的身影。  
维吉尔心里明白但丁要干什么。他不明白的是，从何时起，自己变成了屠刀下的羔羊，砧板上的鱼肉。明明自己才是斯巴达的长子，才是发号施令的那一个。  
他感到一阵呼吸困难。  
“镇定点。”一直温柔以待的1D也反剪住他的左手，以阴暗的嗓音耳语，“别装得像个处女，哥哥。”  
“你怎么敢——”  
他的斥责卡在喉咙中，僵硬得像石块一样的身体迎来孪生弟弟责罚般的侵入。那不应该存在的器官被顶开、被搅动，卷起毫无理智可言的骚动与欢愉。光线被但丁的阴影完全淹没，他感觉自己就像沉入了一潭死水，只能听到对方的喘息，还有自己打鼓般的心跳。  
又紧又热的花穴违背维吉尔的意识吸吮着插入其中的肉棒。3D有些过于兴奋，掐着大腿内侧的双手用力到留下了淤青，他快速的耸动着屁股，又对着淡色的乳粒又啃又咬，留下好几个齿印。  
1D并没有耐心等着年轻的自己做完全套，他和3D交换了一个眼神，突然站起身朝着自己房间走去。  
少了一个掣肘，维吉尔不顾一切地挣扎起来，可他的行为无异于朝火药桶里扔火柴，掐在腰上的手一个用力就把他拖回原地，3D像撕咬猎物一样咬着他的锁骨，毫无技巧但马力十足地在贪吃的淫荡花穴中进进出出，挤出的爱液流得到处都是。每当那根不比4D小的阴茎扎进维吉尔体内时，互相撞击的肉体就会发出短促激烈的声响：啪！啪！啪！  
最后他的膝盖被提起来顶住胸口，被扭曲的脊椎剧烈抽痛起来，几乎影响到了浑身上下的所有肌肉，痛得维吉尔以为但丁要把他从内至外完全拆散。  
疼痛和快乐像竞赛一样折磨着他的神经，维吉尔一遍遍警告自己不能晕厥，也最好不要尖叫。叫喊意味着他向这份羞辱低头。当他被逼到非尖叫不可的地步时，他咬住了自己的手背，把它当做但丁身上的肉恶狠狠地咬着。

*

“你哭了？”1D终于带着东西回到壁炉边，伸出食指在维吉尔眼角拭了拭。  
手指是干的。  
“原来是我看错了。”1D心不在焉地在裤子上擦了擦手指，然后拽开维吉尔挡住嘴巴的手，目光滑过维吉尔锁骨处被牙齿啃出的淤青，又在手背上的伤口流连，比起前者，后者看上去像是鲨鱼咬过的痕迹。  
这并没有让1D打消念头，他松开皮带拉下裤链，示意维吉尔为自己口交。  
几乎靠到他脸上的男性器官让维吉尔厌恶得不行，他的声音就像被丢到极地吹了一晚上寒风那样冰冷：“你把那玩意塞进我的嘴里，你就会失掉那玩意儿。”  
“是么？”1D咧嘴一笑，露出锋利得足以将人撕碎的犬齿，他轻而易举地掐住了维吉尔的喉咙，居高临下地俯视着他，“如果你胆敢那么做，我会和他一起上你，懂么？”  
这是一个下作的威胁，一个卑劣的侮辱。维吉尔感到无法置信。可那张熟悉的面孔覆着一层看不透的阴影，蓝色眼睛闪烁着赤裸裸的，甚至不屑遮掩的欲望，其中还蕴含着无边的力量，令他感觉自己像一条在巨浪中随时会被掀翻的小舟。  
这是一双不容置疑的眼睛。

*

炉火突然飘忽了一下，墙上的光影也随之晃动，最后凝固成一抹残暴的黑影。  
也许是为了配合，3D又恢复了一开始的姿势，这让维吉尔的脊椎好受了很多。但他不会为此而生出感激。  
“唔！”  
头皮上的剧痛让维吉尔不由自主倒吸了一口气，漏出一丝闷哼。他来不及为这一下失态感到窘迫，无色的前液已经蹭上唇瓣，恶心得让他作呕。  
绝望步步逼近，侵蚀着他的身体和灵魂，吞食勇气，再以空虚代替。  
斯巴达长子的眼神游移到远方，慢慢失去了光彩。  
难道这一切自出生时就决定好了？他命中注定要成为但丁的婊子？又或许在多年前的那场大火中，他就不应该活下来，和母亲一起埋入六英尺下才是他的宿命？  
原来痛苦从未结束。  
痛苦扇动黑色的翅膀，把他变成了一具心脏还在跳动的、活生生的雕像。

【你盼望着什么】

1D的双眼绝不错失地凝视着，他体会得到维吉尔此刻的感觉，也并不想伤害他的心，但是没办法，他真的快疯了！  
对他而言，失去维吉尔的那一天仍旧如昨日一般，悲剧造成的伤痛尚未被时光抚平，他的生活却从此彻底改变。  
那个坠入深渊的身影，那个化作光点的身影，还有驱逐那身影的一次次尝试，和一次次失败，痛苦朝他投掷火焰，在他心中爆炸，将他的心脏粉碎成一碰就裂的灰烬。就算他痛下决心不思不想，可不经意间，他如焚的心脏中还是不免会涌出影像的一角，除非奇迹出现，可奇迹永远没有出现。  
也许他已经疯了。

*

房间内安静极了，所有人都把头转向他们。  
这种平静中潜伏着某种危险的信号。  
维吉尔没有吭声，仿佛被恶意——还有来自其他但丁的冷酷凝视——压迫得喘不过气。  
僵持在沉默中突然结束，然后就这样发生了。  
他张开了嘴，驯服得像具尸体。  
粗大的性器顺势滑进了他口中，蹭着黏膜抵住了舌根。维吉尔的胃剧烈翻搅着，尊严像水流过筛子一样漏得干干净净。  
少年的、青年的和成年的幻想在此刻成为真实。但丁发出了一声叹息，尽管他自己并没有察觉到。  
在这个瞬间，他窥见了一丝胜利的曙光，他的嘴唇喃喃自语，他的骨头欢乐鸣动，他的心脏悸动不休。他无比渴望地伸出手臂，想用指尖摸一摸那张卸下刀锋的屈服面庞。  
那张脸上没有任何表情的变化，没有疏离，也没有拒绝。  
于是他的手靠得越来越近，指尖与永恒的遗憾只隔着一张纸那么薄的距离——  
一声咒骂。  
紧接着是一个响亮的巴掌。  
维吉尔的头歪向了一边。  
他的视网膜上划过一道阴冷的火花，然后是脸皮被撕扯般的剧痛。一种昏厥性的目盲和尖锐的耳鸣带来濒死般的虚弱错觉，他趴在垫子上，舔了舔从嘴唇边泌出的血珠，眼神中映射出阴郁的喜悦。  
这是一次不计代价也不计后果的反抗。

*

1D的阴茎上一道明显齿痕正在愈合，不用想也知道是谁留下的。他本该在这无法忍受的疼痛中萎靡，但他贪婪的体会着疼痛的滋味，并从中挖掘出战栗般的兴奋感。  
他的身体骤然绷紧，差点就射了出来。  
“别给自己惹祸。”这声音不算响亮，却清晰地传入每一个人耳中。  
说话的但丁神色疲惫，眉间挤着一道痛苦的褶皱，他迎向维吉尔的目光，眼眸变成更浅的灰蓝色，仿佛诉说着悲伤及不忍。  
多么荒诞不经，明明是始作俑者，却偏爱惺惺作态。维吉尔感到一阵难堪，他死死盯着那双多变的眼睛，酸楚不合时宜地泛上鼻尖，还没来得及化作泪水落下就被他内心的怒火烤干。  
维吉尔张了张嘴，勉强挤出一句他能想到的，最恶毒的脏话。  
随后他半撑起身体，脸上挂着讽刺的笑，无视屁股里还塞着一根阴茎，口中还残留着精液和血的味道，宣战之词一字一句地从疼痛的嗓子里跃出，音调并不高亢，却坚定沉毅，力度十足。  
“你可以再试试，看我会不会把它彻底咬断。”

【惩罚】

这会他看起来更像但丁们记忆中的那个青年——冷酷，高傲，遥不可及。1D却无法再多看一眼，这些东西已经成为激怒他的诱因，折磨他的神经，更点燃起他心中的无名火，让他再也无法手下留情。  
为什么要这么倔强呢？  
1D想着，狠厉地卸掉了维吉尔的下巴。  
插进嘴里，深入喉咙的也变成了他曾经借给维吉尔使用过的，名为黑檀木的枪支。粗大的枪管暴力地撕裂嘴角，捅入口腔，在牙齿和舌面上留下钢铁与火药的气味。  
而从1D的角度，他看到的是维吉尔微微凹陷的双颊，因为枪管的深入而不断滑动的喉结，还有因为缺氧以及疼痛而泛红、湿润的眼角。  
这表情相当的不错。

*

他用手指蹭着维吉尔绷紧的颈部肌肉，恶意压了压喉结，不得不说，维吉尔上面这张小口可没有下面那张会流水。  
直到稀稀落落的口水呈银丝状从无法闭合的牙间流出，1D才眯着眼睛抽出黑檀木，他看了看亮晶晶的枪口，从中闻到了一丝淡薄的铁锈味。  
“这是你自找的，维吉尔。”他的语气意外地平静。  
维吉尔又开始咳嗽，抖动的身体带着裹住阴茎的花穴狠狠绞紧。  
年轻的3D气喘吁吁地挺动着胯部，让阴茎完全被维吉尔的身体包裹。他进入得有点深，也不知戳到了什么地方，捉着胯部的手掌清晰感觉到肌肉的痉挛，这其中也许不完全是痛苦，因为维吉尔的性器在不知不觉中抬起了头，微微吐出透明的清液。  
与之相反的，是他被膝盖压住的左手在流血。  
1D的眼睛闪了闪，他看见了，甚至有些反胃，但这不代表他会停止。  
他仍然怒气未消，愤张的原始暴力在血脉中流窜，但他清楚自己并未失去控制。  
他强压住翻滚的胃部，将高涨的欲望根源再次插入维吉尔的口中，像对待一个无生命的器皿一样使用着这张嘴。他以稳定的速度挺动着胯部，沉甸甸的双球不停碰撞着维吉尔的下颌，整根老二抽出再顶进，一点点将不够驯服的喉咙操开，在脖子上操出阴茎的模样。  
维吉尔被但丁过于粗壮的性器插到作呕，刺痛的咽喉颤抖着夹住了阴茎顶端，无意识地奉上更多的快感。起初，他的指头还能在但丁的腿上抓绕几下，然而被堵得严严实实的喉管挤占了气管的位置，他能吸入体内的氧气变得越来越少。没多久左手就松弛张开，他的脸上也失去了高傲不驯，蹙着眉，紧闭着眼，看上去那么破碎，脆弱得不堪一击。  
有什么晶亮的东西在他的左眼睑上颤抖着，最终还是落了下来，留下一道湿润痕迹。  
高潮在这一瞬间席卷了1D，但他妈的他想要的根本不是这个！  
为什么不肯软化，不肯低头，哪怕只是一个恳求的眼神也好——可是没有，他什么都看不到，维吉尔就是如此吝啬的混蛋！  
他呆呆地看着昏过去的维吉尔，突然狂笑起来，笑得胸腔一阵阵抽痛依然没办法停止。最后他终于控制住了自己的情绪，随意地擦了擦眼中的泪水，一把拎起维吉尔将下巴复位，然后推倒在3D的怀中。

*

这一下应该让人疼得发抖，可维吉尔从头到尾都没有反应。他垂着头，银发遮蔽了脸庞，半开的嘴边还挂着白色液体，整个人像没有骨头似的耷拉在3D肩上。如果不是胸口还在微微起伏，他看起来跟死人没什么差别。  
3D像是被惊到了，搂住怀中软绵的躯体停止了动作。  
“你要做什么？”  
“操死他。”1D粗着嗓子回答，他恨极了自己语气中的残忍，但这一点完全不由他控制。  
他抛开特意去拿的用作润滑的乳液，手指粗鲁地在维吉尔口中转了一圈就直接插进臀缝，强行扩张着那干燥无比的密地。  
未被开垦过的穴口紧缩着，又被他一次次捅开。被撕裂的痛感也无法将维吉尔唤醒，毫无生气的躯体瘫在3D身上，只有在手指猛地捅入时才偶尔抽搐一下，肿胀的喉咙里挤出几声嘶哑的低吟。  
这声音听在1D的耳中却化作黑骑士临死前撕裂心灵般的尖叫，他头痛欲裂，即使甩了好几下头，也无法阻止尖叫声在脑海中不停回荡。  
“FUCK！FUCK！FUCK！”  
“你——”

*

两张极为相似的脸庞越过维吉尔的肩头对视着，泪水让1D的眸色变得更深，深得吞没了周围的所有光线。  
几秒钟后，3D别开视线，而1D的嘴巴绷得笔直，防止更多糟糕的，充满恨意的话从他舌尖溜出去。  
又一根手指埋了进去。他理智的那一面不断唠叨着慢一点，要照顾到维吉尔的感觉，别让他太难受，但那个声音小的几乎听不清。他从伊娃身上学到的所谓人类的爱与同情，早在那个悲惨的夜晚就化为乌有。这个可怜的半魔只能让身体自顾自地继续着，让恶魔天性的施虐欲和占有欲彻底占了上风。  
他把阴茎压进维吉尔身体里时表现得像个笨手笨脚的处男，一半是因为紧，一半是因为疼。他看不见维吉尔的脸，只能想象那幅苍白的毫无血色的模样，想象他眼角下暴起的蓝色血管，想象他因为疼痛而哆嗦的青色唇瓣，想象他毫无情绪波动的深红眼睛。  
他想象着另一个被他伤害，被他杀死的维吉尔。


	3. Chapter 3

【一个无法回答的问题】

壁炉不知在何时熄灭了，有人打开了夜灯，一团朦胧光晕打在维吉尔的银发上，就像月光轻轻掠过水面。  
空气中隐隐传来一声叹息，轻得仿佛只是想象，但它没有逃过你的耳朵；空气里也有一种说不出的燥热，你知道那源于占有欲的肆意狂欢。  
你们在壁炉前腾出足够大的地方，摆上一张超大SIZE的床，整整三天，维吉尔都没有从床上下来过。  
今天是第四天，夜晚的头几个小时已经过去了，有些人的渴望得到了满足，有些人尚未投入行动。尽管饥渴变得强大，变得难以忍受，像鞭子一样抽打着你们，但你们都是老成的猎人，至少懂得等待这个词的含义。

你用一种着迷的兴致看着他，看着从内到外都被打上烙印的维吉尔，现在他成了你眼中的唯一。  
从见到他的第一眼起，你就知道他不是你的维吉尔……他还没有将自己切片，还没有吞下恶之果，还没有背弃你的信任。  
这很不妙，你无法将设想好的报复行动——刺穿他的胸膛，捏爆他的心脏，看着他在你面前咳出最后一口血——加注在这个与死亡只有一线之隔的维吉尔身上。  
命运真是狡猾的婊子，明明知道他总有将这些事付诸于行动的一天。  
你只能在他切断你们之间的所有纽带前，尽其所能去抓住他。哪怕他会因此变为黑暗中的生灵，变成低等又下贱的地狱种族，他也必须活下去，用你赠予的方式。  
这才是你的复仇。

他现在的模样很迷人。  
被汗水打湿的短发贴在脸侧，柔化了如刀雕刻出来的脸部线条，原本苍白的面颊上浮着两抹潮红，嘴唇被咬得红肿，仿佛随时会沁出鲜血，这些改变让冰冷英俊的五官多了种情色的美。  
而从脖颈往下，别有用心留下的吻痕淤青代替了原先的裂痕，成为柔软皮肤上新的装饰，被吮吸揉捏到肿胀的两颗小小肉粒，殷红得就像熟透的果实。  
他的肚子已经圆圆的鼓起，血红色的欲魔刻印也被撑得立体起来，在他肚子里的精液消化之前，这图案大概会一直留着。你想起维吉尔尚有一丝清明的时候，他几近透明的眼珠也一直凝视着明显隆起的小腹，大概是误会自己怀孕了？实际上短短三天的轮奸哪里会怀孕呢？不过是你们故意在他身下垫了垫子，不让被灌得太满的花穴漏出精液罢了。  
肚皮以下，坚韧修长的双腿被大大分开着，斑驳痕迹从腿根延伸到脚踝。你都快忘了是谁想到的绝妙主意，用阎魔刀的刀鞘充当分腿器？哈！你可真是个天才！  
你伸出手指，在敏感的花唇来回抚弄，不过三两下，欲壑难填的雌穴就喷出了香甜汁水。你还记得一开始，这朵肉花还是柔嫩娇艳的粉红色，被日夜疼爱后颜色变得越来越深，就像一朵含苞的玫瑰慢慢绽放，可真是诱人极了！  
你舔舔唇，在弹性极好的屁股上狠拍了一下，浑圆挺翘的肉丘留下了新的淤痕。即使被这样粗鲁对待，他沉入黑暗的神志依然未能清醒，你又翻了翻他的眼皮，里面没有神采，没有亮光，仿佛只是两颗无机质的玻璃球。  
在坚持了三天之后，他的意志终于如你所愿崩溃了。你们可以尽情翻找他的过去，寻找他顽固不化的原因。

你的视线无法从他身上抽回，但是，这副堕落的模样仍然无法清除你心中的冰冷回忆，因为那是“你的”维吉尔带来的伤痛。  
一个你更熟悉的维吉尔浮现在他上方，伸着双手，仿佛等着你的拥抱。只是一个微笑的幻影，就让你的呼吸沉重，心跳加速。  
你爱他。  
他却选择在你彻底丧失警惕的时候，背弃信任，残酷地将你抛弃在人界。  
多少瓶烈酒也无法将他的微笑从你脑海中抹除，你身体里的每一个细胞都在痛苦呐喊：“为什么要那样对我？”  
世界一片寂静，你无法在一个幻影身上寻求到答案。  
多么可悲又可怜。  
你。

【他在其中颤抖】

在那个年长的但丁陷入恍惚的时候，你已经拆掉了分腿器，它已经没有了用武之地，反倒妨碍了你们接下来的行动。  
你分开那两条软绵修长的腿，重新卡入其中。维吉尔自然不会反抗，乖乖地任由你摆弄他的躯体。你用双手和嘴唇描绘肋骨的轮廓，描绘肌肉的线条，描绘每一点与记忆不同之处，仿佛要通过这些重新建立对他的认知。  
这一回你并没有试图使用他另一处穴口，上一次的惨痛经历让你仍心有余悸。即便兴致高昂，你仍旧保持着一种缓慢平稳甚至可以说温柔的速度在湿透了的花穴外面摩擦，尽力挑动着每一处敏感点。  
他追逐着快乐，无意识地扭动，大腿内侧在你汗湿的腰侧蹭来蹭去，蹭得你欲火蹿腾，呼吸犹如火山在双肺中喷发。你双眼渐红，兽性渐渐复苏。  
你捉着脚踝将他下半身提起，悬空的臀部在手掌的拍打下抖出肉浪，泛起红晕。你想了一下，又将膝盖压到了头顶两侧，柔软的腰肢毫无压力地完成了这个动作，你再次挺入，满溢的液体在被挤压出来的同时就被打出了乳白泡沫。而从你的角度，可以一览无余地看到被操得泛红的花穴如何一点点吞没你的阳具，穴口如何被打开到极限，所有的褶皱都被抚平，垂软的性器又是如何在顶弄中慢慢挺立，一下一下拍打着鼓胀的小腹。  
真是一幅美景。

你没能独享他太久，那个年长的但丁也参与了进来，托起他的上半身，轻轻一带，维吉尔便落入他怀中，仰倒在他的颈侧，伸长的脖颈暴露出青色血管，脆弱又无力，只有依靠着你们才能保持平衡。  
你没有排斥对方的加入，你正被胸膛上那两颗果实所吸引，你用手指拨弄，又夹在双指间拉扯，或是以指尖绕着乳尖画着圈地转，时不时将殷红的凸起按进乳晕，再慢慢松开，等着乳头重新弹起。维吉尔在刺激中瑟缩、扭动，而你贪婪收集着所有动人心魄的反馈。  
一根手指送进已被你塞满的花穴，他没有太多的排斥，腿似乎又分开了一点，方便更多的手指进入。勃起的阳具滴下透明的淫水，雌穴深处一阵阵颤动缩紧，他表现得就像头陷入发情期的牝兽，贪婪渴求着更多的疼爱。  
于是你们更加放肆。  
你们把他抱了起来，当两根同样粗壮的性器同时插进张开的花穴时，他安静的脸上终于露出一丝痛苦的神情，微启的嘴唇发出一声绵长的呻吟，又在你们将他完全填满时戛然而止。  
你抬起头，他的脸就在你眼前，你亲吻汗湿的额角，你亲吻软乎乎的耳垂，你亲吻氲出水汽的眼睫，但你没有亲吻他玫瑰花蕾般的嘴唇，即使它正为了喘上一口气而渴求般张开着。你没有亲吻它，为什么？  
因为这是一场强暴，你们逼迫他接受与臣服。  
你又有什么资格去吻被你伤害的人？

他被你们一起贯穿，就像坐在浪尖上一样上下颠簸，仿佛随时都会倾覆。  
他满身都是汗液，他的欢愉夹杂着痛苦，他颤抖得像风暴中随时会折断的野草，他被你们同时操着灵魂和肉体。  
你们本就是同一个人，自然轻易保持着默契，同样大小的巨物以同样的速度在紧致的雌穴里冲刺，体内的欲望翻腾，变本加厉地索取。你们毫不留情地操弄他，像利剑破开血肉一样狠狠楔入他的身体，撑开、占满，每一下都尽可能插到最深。  
他始终不曾清醒，他的身体便一直处于你们的支配中，在进入时完全张开，在离去时不舍挽留，变得成熟，变得糜烂。你看着他，就像看着三月的玫瑰，过早的开放，又在带着寒意的雨中凋零，只留下浓得化不开的香气，你万般留恋。  
他在剧烈的碰撞中绝望地仰起头，终究抵抗不过一浪高过一浪的喧嚣情潮，无可奈何地发出苦闷又甜蜜的哀鸣，嶙峋手指无力地抓挠着你贲起的臂肌。失控的海浪喷薄而出，在岸上打出雪色浪花。  
你的满足感油然而生，便不再忍耐，在一个同步的深顶中将玫瑰重新浇灌。  
你吻上他湿润的皮肤，他眼睑微动，慢慢张开。  
他看似醒了，可那双曾经是蓝色的眼睛蒙着一层无法辨认的混乱。他被年长但丁扳过头，线条优美的嘴唇迎来一个温柔的轻吻，很快这个吻就更加湿热，牙关被轻易撬开，湿漉漉的舌头在他口中摩挲搅动。  
他温顺接受一切。

你垂眸，不敢再看，在足以燃烧一切的渴求中闭上了眼睛。

【黑暗里有他所有的恐惧】

这是维吉尔的梦境，藏着他的记忆和秘密。你祈祷自己保持理智，却在看到那个孤寂的身影时一头栽入，无法自拔地追逐，踏上去往地狱的泥泞路也浑然不知。  
你早知世间的冷酷总是以死亡和离别施加威吓，你看到生命如何被磨灭成一摊血泊，乐园化作一片死寂。你在废墟中翻找，突然，一声撕心裂肺的鸣叫传来，你靠近，寻到一只困惑孤单的雏鸟，它浑身是伤，鲜血融入泥土，它狠命叫着，悲啼直刺漆黑无光的夜空。  
在这声音中，脚下的大地崩裂，你身不由己地向着更深层的梦境坠落，四周越发真实，恐怖的画面一个接着一个，悲苦似乎永远没有尽头。  
你看到自由被禁锢，骄傲被折断；你看到眼中的清澈染上污浊，坚硬的灵魂轰然瓦解；最后，你又一次看到了那场苦涩的胜利，看到叛逆的刀锋贯穿尼洛安杰罗的黑色之心。你知道那颗心中藏着一只悲鸣的孤鸟，它如此疲乏，再也无力飞翔于天空。  
他苦痛的一生，就这样赤裸裸、毫无防备地摊开在你眼前。  
你心如刀割。  
空气中突然弥漫起皮肉烧焦的气息，你连忙回头去看。两个手牵着手的身影出现在你面前，那是一个女人和一个小男孩，他们身上缀满血迹和火焰，他们盯视你的眼神中，交织着悲伤和责备。  
“复仇。”你从他们的眼睛里看到了无声的命令，他们说：“这是你的责任。”

你终于在战栗中睁开了眼，看到其他但丁站在周围，眼里的忧虑闪烁不定。  
“控制住你自己！”  
“我……我没办法……我受不了……”  
此刻，你终于听明白是什么吵醒了你——尖厉又凄切的哭声出自更年轻的你口中，那是栖息在胸膛中的鬼魂，在久久不息地哀泣。  
“我看到了……维吉尔……但是，但是我什么都做不了……”  
痛苦的浪潮扫过他的脸庞，年轻的你死死咬着自己的拳头，哭得上气不接下气。而你目不转睛地盯着软绵绵躺在你怀里的维吉尔，他浑身发烫，皮肤就像梦境一样苍白。  
“我也看见了，”你轻声说着，双唇不停颤动。“他们还跟我说……”  
“他们？你听见了什么？”  
你突然楞在原地，口中念念有词，其他人却无法听清你在说什么。  
交错的记忆化成无数帧画面，把你的大脑搅成一团乱麻。你看到一个依偎在死去母亲身边的孩子，他并不明白死亡的意义，只知道放声大哭；你也看到一个被无数武器钉在墓碑上的孩子，他凝视着远处的火焰，原本干净的脸庞被鲜血和眼泪搅得一塌糊涂……  
够了！  
你重重敲打着自己的脑袋，脖子上青筋爆起。  
你甩了甩头，又看向那已是满脸泪痕的年轻人，那双和你一模一样的蓝色双眼因而泪水显得格外清澈透亮。  
转眼间，你们已达成共识。  
那个被伊娃牵着手的小男孩，是你。

【一个变换着的念头】

“也许我们得谈谈，多了解一点，我是说，关于……”  
“再痛饮几杯？”  
“当然。”  
在维吉尔醒来前，但丁们像特级护工一样把人收拾的干干净净，打包送上换好新床褥的大床。这一次维吉尔真的被他们折腾得够呛，被这样搬来运去依旧昏迷不醒。

一个热水澡对驱散阴冷的梦境碎片起了些许作用，可当5D踩在冰冷的瓷砖上穿衣服时，依然因为脚底的寒冷而打了个颤。  
穿过沉闷阴郁的水汽，他再次回到属于所有人的大厅。虽然他的目的地是酒吧台，可他的腿像有了自我意识一样把他带到了维吉尔的床前。  
维吉尔修长又健美的身体被裹在厚厚的被子里，以一个有些怪异的姿势缩在大床的正中间。奇怪的是，只有最年轻的但丁陪伴在他身侧。  
他似乎想要像个婴儿一样蜷缩成一个安全的圆球，但是因为痛苦而僵硬绷紧的肌肉又让他无法做到这一点。因为侧睡露出的半张脸带着一种单薄的苍白，呼吸轻而浅，总是蹙起的眉头藏在还有些湿滑的头发后面，他表面的冷漠疏离逐渐滑落下去，逐渐现出底下真实的一面。  
一种糟糕且并不适合他的脆弱。

5D坐在酒吧凳上，皱着眉头为自己倒满酒。  
他第一次让被愤怒占据的大脑冷静，思考起这段时间他做下的种种行为。有些记忆模糊得像做梦，或是像被本能驱动后的应激行为。这么说似乎有点为自己开罪的意思，但是他的确察觉到了一丝不对劲。  
从何时开始的？是维吉尔第一次昏迷时被他们中的一个窥视到零星片段的那时候吗？不，似乎要更早一点，比他见到维吉尔的那一刻还要早……似乎从他进入这个奇怪的空间就开始了……  
“你想谈些什么？”  
他的思绪被打断，一回头，发现应邀者并不是比他稍年轻一点的但丁，而是他们中最安静的那一个。

三个小时后，他们坐到了训练室里，身旁堆满了酒瓶。  
“我们说到哪了？”5D试图把视线聚焦在酒瓶上，就好像上面写着答案似的。  
“说到鞭子。”2D说。  
“鞭子，对。”5D点着头附和，“我成了他自笞的鞭子，可怜的维吉尔，他以为我和妈妈都死了。”  
2D又伸手拿过一瓶酒，“即使知道我没死，他还不是一样鲁莽行事。”  
“确实，一个人去面对蒙德斯。”5D闷闷不乐地接话。“他从小就这样。”  
“我们都知道他是什么臭脾气。”  
“随便吧。”5D对着瓶口灌了一口酒，“就算我们和好了，他还是什么都不和我说，甚至……”  
“甚至什么？”2D摆出倾听的样子。  
“甚至……再一次抛下了我。”5D惨兮兮地把维吉尔分裂自我后搞得一堆破事说了一遍，着重讲起两人一起下魔界后发生的事情，“我为他挡了一刀，伤挺重的，大概晕过去了一小会儿。等醒来就发现自己躺在人界的某个垃圾箱里。”  
“逆卡巴拉树呢？”2D郑重其事地重复了一遍。  
屋子里突然产生了片刻宁静。  
“他一个人在地狱做什么？”过了一会儿，2D又提出新的问题。  
“谁知道，也许继续当他的魔王。”  
2D若有所思地看着5D的似哭又似笑的痛苦表情，“外面那个维吉尔，还什么都没做。”他突然说道。  
“他做了。”  
“什么？”  
“他砍掉了亲生儿子的手，就为了拿走阎魔刀。”5D咕哝着。“说起来，我也有问题想请教你。”  
“问吧。”  
“你对我做了什么？”  
2D耸了耸肩膀，“你觉得我能对你做什么？就算拥有称霸地狱的力量，也无法穿越时间改变过去或是未来，无论你有多么盼望这么做。”  
“无、法、改、变？”5D烦躁地咀嚼这几个词，“那为什么不同时间的我们会在这里相遇，还有维吉尔……”他仿佛抓住了什么一样，突然浑身一颤。  
“那个欲魔刻印，”他突然说道，“我对刻印的来源毫无印象，就好像它从天而降摔进了我的脑子。你知道为什么吗？”  
“或许你在某个故纸堆里偶尔瞥到过。”  
“亦或许，是你把它塞进了我的脑子，”5D停顿了一下，露出一个酸涩的笑容，“你不是我的过去，对吗？”  
当2D转过头时，一股冰冷的火焰在他眼睛里跳动，巨大深黑的影子在他背后若隐若现。  
“你很敏锐。”他说，“的确，你以为是你的主意，但其实是我的。”  
“为什么要这么做？”  
“我以为你会问我怎么做到的。问题很有趣，而答案可以说不言而喻。当你看着镜子时，你觉得自己是什么形象？”  
一阵波动闪过，周围的酒瓶被吹得撞来撞去，酒精在他们开启魔化的瞬间离开了他们的血液，试探的交过手之后，两人又恢复了原状，就连坐姿也没什么变化。

5D摸了摸下巴，一条细小如刀片造成的创口正在愈合，“混蛋！”他低声骂道，却没有否认对方的指责，就像他无法否认对维吉尔的渴望。  
“让维吉尔永远处于我们的掌控之中，难道不好吗？”2D看着他，浅蓝色的眼睛闪闪发亮，“他被残酷的命运压倒，成为一个为达目的不择手段的冷血嗜杀者。他有顽固秉持的信念，但那些都是扭曲的，他失去了人类的同理心，所有的错误行为都在他扭曲的世界观中得到了合理化。我毫不怀疑一旦他从这里逃离，你所说的那些事都会一一发生。无论你承不承认，在错误的道路上他已经走得太远，他的偏执早已无可救药。”  
“这些问题都能够克服，能够解决。”5D直视着对方的眼睛，尽管那种冷冰冰的眼神有些吓人，“他只是被夺走了太多的东西，看到了太多的痛苦，太多的恐怖，因此失去了共情的能力。我不否认他有变成冷血魔王的可能性，但也存在他懂得什么是爱的可能性。只是需要时间，需要有人帮助他走上正途。”  
“你不恨他？在他背弃你之后？”  
“不，我不恨他，至少现在不恨他。我们在魔界并肩作战了很久，要说那么长的时间里他所有的表现都是演戏，都只是为了欺骗我，让我失去戒心，好像完全说不通，他可没有玩阴谋诡计的耐心。我相信他把我……有他的理由。”  
“所以你并不赞同。”  
“这种狗屎不如的生活没有存在的意义。”  
一丝微笑从2D脸上划过。  
“我向你保证，这只是暂时的，”2D摸了摸心口，他的心脏回给他一个刺痛的跳跃，“很快，一切都会恢复正常。”


	4. Chapter 4

【冬天流连不去】

维吉尔醒来后，肌肉僵硬，四肢乏力，不得不躺了很长一段时间。脑子里唯一的念头是：醒着真好。  
他原以为自己根本没机会再醒过来。  
内心虽然暗示他别去回想，可他依然强迫记忆倒带：毫无尊严可言的折辱可能持续了好几个小时或是好几天，永远有一根男人的性器他体内捣弄，鼓胀的腹部犹如盛装精液的容器，压迫得其他器官无处容身。之后呢？似乎只剩下仿佛脑浆都被掏出来般的头疼，那是昨晚，还是很多晚以前的事？他实在记不得。很多事都模糊难辨，没办法具体详细地回想清楚。  
一阵突然的反胃感击中了他，抽搐的胃部使他蜷缩起身体，一口接着一口呕吐起来，秽物顺着嘴角淌到了枕头上。  
“维吉尔！维吉尔！维吉尔！”  
他的呕吐造成了一片混乱，有人一遍遍叫着他的名字，有人把他翻过来让他趴在床头，并不停拍打着他的背部，还有人忙着擦掉他口鼻间的秽物以防止他窒息。他仍旧不停吐着，很快，空气中泛起一股胃液与胆汁混合出来的难闻气味。  
他毕竟久未进食，呕吐逐渐停止了。他喘息着，在一片茫然中重新找回自我，然而一睁开眼，他就看到缀着红色宝石的项链，和他隔着仅仅一伸手的距离。他试图把眼光从项链上移开，这很难做到，近距离的观察让他意识到护身符是两面的，它的链条也有两根，金色和银色。  
其中的一半，是我的，他想，眼睛不由自主地随着它转来转去，几乎钉在了红色宝石上。  
“你还好吗？”一只带着热意的手摸了摸他的额头，他无意识地瑟缩了一下。  
另一只骨节分明的手从颈间摘下了他念念不忘的护身符，那个但丁将其一分为二，随后把金色链条的项链放进了维吉尔的手心。

犹如历史的重演，母亲的遗物让维吉尔平静了下来。他仿佛接受了加诸于其身的命运，对但丁们的抗拒被强行掩埋在那张故作镇静的脸庞下面。他所坚持的只有一点，拒绝使用欲魔刻印将精液转化为魔力，这让他的力量还有恢复能力只能勉强保持在人类的水准线。  
这就意味着，他必须如凡人般一日进食三餐以及保证每晚至少六小时的睡眠。  
为了维持他的生理需求，但丁们结束了顿顿披萨的不健康生活，包揽起洗衣做饭，打扫卫生的“重任”。这片奇异的空间中也增添了不少打发时间的东西：譬如舒缓古典的音乐唱片，譬如种类齐全的书籍杂志，譬如一部部或有趣或无聊的电视剧集。  
在这方面的花销上，但丁们格外大方。

此时厨房里烟雾缭绕，乱糟糟地似乎有人在里面放了一把火，为了晚饭着想有人起身一探究竟，其他人也因此交头接耳，唯有一人对所有的变故兴趣缺缺。  
这人正坐在最靠近壁炉的沙发上，手里的小说已近末页。  
他并不关心晚饭是否会泡汤，因为这一天他的心情坏透了——事实上，每一天他的心情都好不到哪去——这片连窗户都不存在的空间犹如监狱，日复一日，他正一点点变得消沉与迟钝。除此之外还有一股寒意，即使有厚重的毯子、毛绒衬里的衣物、宽阔的石制壁炉，他依然觉得冷。那种冷深深侵入皮肤，埋进骨头，维吉尔知道这股冰冷来自他的羞耻感，只要一想起每个夜晚，他仍得承受某个但丁的侵占，冰冷的耻辱就一拥而上，将他彻底掩没。  
但丁们可是做出了很大的让步，维吉尔讽刺地想，可惜对他而言，无论是一群还是一个，躺在但丁身下绝非他自愿。  
他烦躁地翻过一页纸，这本书写得不错，至少让他打发了一下午的时间，但随着夜晚的到来，他的心情再次变得焦躁，再优美的文字、再动人的情节也无法驱离这股负面情绪。  
“晚饭好了！”  
突然响起的声音像正中心脏的子弹，震得维吉尔手指一抖，撕下了书页的一角。  
“怎么了？”如此细微的声响仍然吸引了但丁的注意，一个身影阴森地逼近，一展臂就搂住了他的肩膀。  
维吉尔没有回头，他咬住下唇，似着魔般平静而迟钝地愣了好一会儿。“没什么。”之后他回答，灰白如浓雾般晦暗的眼看向破碎的纸页，那上面恰好印着一句完整的台词——  
“Maybe you are the death of me.”

“转过来好吗？”他凑在维吉尔的耳边，用柔软的语调商量着。  
他劝了维吉尔好久，可他顽固的哥哥并不愿妥协，最后他只好捉着一条腿把人转过来正面朝着自己，这样的动作自然也让性器在花穴中转了半圈。快感化成的巨浪将载着维吉尔的小船一下子掀翻入海，他的双眼瞬间陷入茫然，细窄的腰肢像马上就要折断一般高高拱起，半咬着的红唇中泄出一声粗重的喘息，但仅此一声而已。  
但丁并没有给维吉尔缓和的时间，操干的速度又提了一截。他把肉穴捣弄得越来越柔软湿滑，也把维吉尔的脑子捣成了一团无法用来思考的浆糊。  
“叫出来，我想听。”他再次柔声说着，手却威胁般往下伸去，捉住维吉尔的欲望缓慢磨搓。  
“放手！”  
维吉尔勉力开了口，他的声音那么无力，明明陷入困境依然带着不肯屈服的高傲。在床上不愿喊叫，不愿乞求也就算了，可他甚至不愿高潮，真怀疑这人是不是个彻头彻尾的苦修士，可这样他又能支撑多久？更何况他现在乱糟糟的模样，虽说挺叫人同情的，但同样叫人性欲大增。  
但丁嘴角上翘，仿佛想起了什么只有自己才清楚的笑话，之后他向着充满怀念意味的嘴唇吻去。而维吉尔以一个侧头躲开，动作快到以至于连他都听到了颈骨吱嘎作响的声音。  
一丝异样情绪从但丁的眼底升起，一种自我防卫式的冷酷让他龇着一口森森白牙，缓慢但不容抗拒地朝着维吉尔逼近。这一次他可怜的哥哥再也无法闪躲，下颚被扣紧，双手被制住，被逼着转过头，四目对视间，又是一个吻正正落下。  
不过是唇舌交缠就让他弥足深陷，如此火热，如此甜蜜，在他以前的经历中，没有什么吻可以与之相提并论。就在他心醉神迷的时候，甜蜜却瞬间变成痛苦，他飞快退出了维吉尔的口腔，舌尖血滴滴答答地顺着嘴角淌落。  
但丁的视线让维吉尔颈后的汗毛都立了起来，他很清楚激怒但丁将会令自己处于绝境之中，他也嗅到了一种正在逼近的疯狂——但他没有等到任何报复，但丁只是与他十指相扣，将他卷入更强烈的欲望风暴之中。

维吉尔在半夜醒来，今晚似乎有所不同，除了炉火呢喃，万物皆无声息，空旷的大床上也只有他孤零零的一人。  
尽管他通体酸疼，但能够独处的机会少之甚少，他必须紧紧抓住这难得的时机。  
起身时，他纳闷了几秒自己的年龄，也许接近四十？但行动间却感觉足有七十岁。他动作迟缓地将绒质的天蓝色睡袍套上身，又理了理蓬乱的头发，在跨出第一步的时候僵硬了一秒——某种液体正沿着大腿内侧滑落——然后继续向前，径直向着训练场走去。  
他确信，他的武器就在那儿。

这座被维吉尔视作囚笼的空间在夜晚变得阴森恐怖起来，家具的剪影因炉火跃动而扭曲变形，阴影晃动着，仿佛随时会伸出肮脏贪婪的爪子将他逮住。他警惕地张大了眼，目光滑进黑暗，反复确认藏在那里的几扇门扉是否安静闭合。  
黑暗中一片平静，高悬于半空的心也缓缓落地，维吉尔将一缕汗湿的头发从面颊旁拂开，悄无声息扭开了训练场的大门。  
正如他所料，阎魔刀只是随意地摆在刀架上，仿佛一把再普通不过的武器。  
这一刻他的身体似乎变得轻快，无论是疲惫还是酸痛，都在眨眼间不翼而飞。他的双眼在熟悉无比的刀身上滑动，剑眉下的目光突然一改，变得犹如猛禽般锐利。  
“我的朋友……”他低喃着，将刀柄贴于额头片刻又拿开，大拇指抵着刀镡轻轻一推，然而，阎魔刀纹丝不动。  
不应该这样的……  
维吉尔又试了一次，这次他使出了全身力气，即使如此，阎魔刀也不过勉强出鞘，刀身黯淡的反光射入他的眼底。  
沉默忽然降临，握住阎魔刀的双手出现了明显的颤抖，“不可能！”他的嗓子挤出一丝不敢置信的音调，悲伤突然涌上眼眶。  
“我的老朋友，”过了不知多久，他的身体轻轻摇晃了一下，肩膀重重地垮塌了下去，“为什么不再回应我？”  
反光突然被阴影所遮挡，一股突如其来的寒意，让维吉尔注意到了什么，而当他抬起头时，那个最为年长的但丁正站在他面前，眉头紧锁着。

“现在你满意了？”  
虽然维吉尔的脸上的怒火犹如实质，但他的声音，与其说愤怒，听上去更像是痛苦。  
“满意什么？”  
“尊严，自由，所有重要的东西都被剥夺得一点不剩，现在你连我的身份都不肯放过。”  
“我从未想过夺走这些，请相信我，维吉尔。”  
“可你确实这么做了。”沮丧与挫败正在维吉尔心底肆意蔓延，他飞快眨了眨眼以阻止泪水的逃离，“阎魔刀犹如我手的延续，而刀柄的末端链接着我的心脏。但现在，他不再回应我的呼唤，就连拔出他都变得如此艰难……”  
沉默再次降临。但丁的目光捕捉到一丝亮光，就在维吉尔的眼角闪烁。  
“我的血脉和灵魂正在被玷污，但丁，我的兄弟，”维吉尔的声音破碎而痛苦，“也许这是我最后一次这么称呼你，因为斯巴达之子的身份将不再属于我，从今以后，它只属于你……只有你。”他后退了一步，语调苦涩而沉重，“你就那么恨我？甚至觉得我不配拥有父亲的血脉?”  
假如言语也能变成刀刃，那么这一刻但丁已经被维吉尔的话杀死了。  
“不是的，哥哥。”但丁将自己的手覆上维吉尔的手背，想要拉起这双冰冷的手，放在唇边亲吻，但维吉尔狠狠地甩开了他，“只是暂时的好么？再等一等——”  
某个发亮的东西突然被维吉尔举到但丁面前，并非阎魔刀，那物原本悬挂于维吉尔的脖颈之间。“一个没有力量的空壳……”让人无法忽略的冰川在他的眼中凝结。  
那东西被他狠狠丢到了但丁的脸上，他猛地转身，大步走出了训练场。  
他走了，可这片空间里似乎还回荡着他的每一句话语。  
但丁的嘴里像是胆汁反刍般充满了苦涩，而他的心则仿佛被冰山击沉的小船一样沉入寒冷彻骨的海底。片刻之后，他才如梦初醒般弯下腰，捡起了那件发亮的东西——那是一条缀着红宝石的金色项链。他凝视着它，将它整个包进掌心紧紧捏着，直到一滴血珠自手心坠落。

【春日遥遥无期】

今天又轮到2D，不知是巧合还是刻意，其他但丁都缺了席。  
他们尚未用过晚餐，已在床上滚过一轮。本来但丁应与维吉尔一起沐浴，但维吉尔一句“我饿了”就让他乖乖进了厨房，和锅碗瓢盆打起了交道。  
但丁心情很好，并没有因为维吉尔的话中缺少了“请”“拜托”之类的礼貌用语而生气。在有限范围内他愿意纵容对方的任性，可他没料到抗争会来得如此措手不及。  
当他端着食物走进浴室时，并没有看到一个泡澡泡得面色红润的维吉尔，事实上，维吉尔只是打开了花洒，借着水声掩盖掉他真正想做的事情。  
哐当一声，但丁手中的餐盘砸在了地上，他眼中只剩下一道血淋淋的豁口，那是维吉尔用一把再普通不过的水果刀造成的。这一瞬间，但丁似乎又听到另一个自己对维吉尔的评价：“你早该知道他就是这样的人，他的字典里就没有放弃这两个字。”  
他冲了过去。

维吉尔用肩膀挨下第一拳，尽管但丁已经收了力道，他依然被打了一个趔趄。接着持刀的左臂也被钳住，若非他半个身体因为沾满了血水而异常滑腻，恐怕一个照面就会被但丁制服。维吉尔不得不将右手从腹部抽出，极其迅速地将武器换了手。他的动作快得不像一个肚子上血流不止的伤者，更像一个疯狂的赌徒，去赌那连万分之一都没有的机会。  
不过是膝盖一个弯曲，腰部一个扭转，他就完成了一个原地旋转，染着血迹的刀刃在明亮的日光灯中闪着若隐若现的银光，一往无前地朝着但丁的太阳穴刺去。  
但丁没有放手，他被维吉尔脸上的轻蔑和愤怒所吸引，仅仅侧了侧头闪躲，而维吉尔不依不饶，紧追不舍，锋利的匕首在太阳穴与后颈之间摇摆不定。  
无论刺中哪里，至少能让但丁失去意识一小会，在脑干补上一刀的话，需要恢复的时候自然就更长。假如与维吉尔对战的是那两个年轻的但丁，他的进攻还有机会奏效，很可惜维吉尔面前的2D只是看似年轻罢了。低估对手武力的下场就是他的右前臂被一股不可思议的力量拽住，被扭到背后，接着膝窝遭到了撞击，使他一下子跪倒在地。  
水果刀掉在了瓷砖上，清脆的碰撞声在两人的耳边直响。  
“低估对手，这正是你的犯错之处。假如你能更深思熟虑一点，而不是冲动行事，或许还有机会，但现在……”但丁的语气中透着无奈，仿佛维吉尔只是个无意间犯错的孩子。  
维吉尔费劲地扭过头，没有说话，嘴角挂着一贯嘲弄、轻蔑的冷笑。  
“你觉得欲魔刻印是什么？一副生殖器加上一个可以生孩子的子宫？只需要割掉就可以一了百了？”他撕破维吉尔蔽身的睡衣，紧紧缠在破开一个大洞的腹部上，浓稠的血液汩汩流出，没多久就把蓝色的布料染得通红。“你的解决办法可行不通。”  
这样的答案令维吉尔的呼吸急促起来，他瞪着阴郁的目光，似乎要从但丁脸上挖出谎言的蛛丝马迹。可惜，他什么都看不出来，只能恨恨地将一口带血的唾沫吐在但丁脸上。  
“顽固！真是太不应该了。”

话声中，尽管维吉尔有所防备，他依然感觉后颈一麻，接下来很长一段时间里他的四肢都脱力般垂着。但丁放开维吉尔的胳膊，一脚踏住沾着斑驳血迹的白皙后背，维吉尔被踩得向前一晃，根本无法保持平衡，下一瞬他就狠狠跌倒，下巴撞上冰冷的瓷砖发出一声轻响，牙齿也嗑到了柔嫩的舌尖。  
口舌间多了一股腥甜，鼻腔充斥着铁的气息。直到这个时候他才感觉到疼，下巴、舌尖，还有腹部。温热的液体带着生机从他体内飞快流逝。他的视线一阵一阵地模糊，想要开口，可嘴里吐出的只有鲜血。  
一只手插进维吉尔蓬乱的银发，拎着他的脑袋抬起，这让沾在头发上的血流进他费劲睁开的眼中。刺痛感攀上他的头顶，他右半边的视线被染得通红，而左半边的视线则被一个全然深黑的影子遮蔽——那是一头巨大的，形状怪异的恶魔，一眼看去就狰狞得令人生畏。  
维吉尔努力维持表情波澜不惊，可突如其来的古怪想法在他昏昏沉沉的脑子里不断翻腾——这不是他的弟弟，不是他的但丁。  
在毫无征兆的情况下，恶魔在维吉尔眼中散成了一缕缕烟雾，一部分继续扩散，将整间浴室都笼罩其中，另一部分蜿蜒滑行到维吉尔身边，化作黑色的绳索吊起他的双手，将他从地上提了起来。  
周围只剩下维吉尔自己的喘息声，遥远而无力。唯一与地面相触的脚尖完全没起到支撑身体的作用，他觉得自己就像具年久失修的牵线木偶，在所剩无几的钢丝绳上颤颤悠悠地晃荡着，等待他彻底被销毁的命运到来。  
或许这一幕与记忆中的痛苦太过相似，恐惧在扩散，在膨胀，变得难以抑制，他的身体自发生出了应激反应——先是惊恐万分地睁大了眼睛，接着张大了嘴巴拼命攫取着空气，要是有谁看到维吉尔现在的模样，一定会认为他的心脏病发作得厉害。

浴室虽然被黑雾笼罩，但黑暗中的存在将一切尽收眼底：维吉尔惨白如纸的脸，痛苦万分的呼吸，像见了鬼一样的表情，如火焰般击中了恶魔的双眼，自内向外烧灼着。  
有什么声音从恶魔漆黑的口中吐出，听起来像是一声叹息，但又不属于他，而是藏身于心脏的意志。恶魔的思维在这一刻停止了转动，只有代表欢欣的情感疯狂波动着。  
_“停手吧，”_ 借助恶魔的声带，那个声音说， _“但丁，你不能这么做。”_  
“我当然可以，没有人，或是恶魔能阻止我。”  
一阵沉默，仿佛无力反驳的沉默。但片刻之后，那个声音再度响起， _“没有什么力量可以从虚无中诞生生命，即使是你也做不到。但丁，假如你能正视我的存在，就该清楚我究竟是什么。”_  
“你是他的灵魂碎片，我从魔界找到了你，把你藏入心脏中孕育。”  
_“别再欺骗自己了，我什么也不是，只是回忆和想象的混合体，而你却要让这样一个虚假的人格取代真实。”_  
“这不是真的，你只是想阻拦我，对不对?”  
又是一声仿佛能冻结灵魂的叹息，让他的心与整个躯体都为之一凉。  
_“其实你明白的，只是不肯承认，承认我只是你疯狂的幻想，是你执念的化身，是你噩梦的残余。我又能做什么呢？把我当成疯子的呓语吧！去啊！做你想做的事，扼杀他的意志也好，毁灭他的肉体也罢，就算他会永远消失，那也是你的选择……”_  
声音隐于黑暗，即使是但丁也无法挽留。  
无形无状的黑雾翻滚着后退，又重新聚合成初始的模样，黑色的恶魔僵立原地，身躯麻木，思维空白，冰冷的寒意充满全身。直到失去支撑的维吉尔摇晃着身体向前摔倒，他才警觉地伸出手，将维吉尔瘫软的身体搂入怀中。  
所有恐惧都消失了，所有喜悦也都消失了。现在，他必须以自己的意志做下决定。


	5. Chapter 5

【它是冰，在血管里】

“维吉尔？”  
你轻声喊他，你亲爱的哥哥却对你不理不睬，不要与他太过计较，他自然有他生气的理由。  
此刻他的腰正被你掐在手里，屁股高高抬起，像只交配中的母狗一样跪趴着。这样的体位可以进得更深，抽送也更加顺畅，你可以掌控节奏，甚至连他射精的节奏都可以一并掌握。不一会儿他就再一次喷出稀薄液体，随着你每一下又深又重的插入。  
你俯下身，亲吻他的后颈，又在光滑的背脊上轻轻抚摸。他仍旧一副不肯配合的模样，就连脑袋也埋在双臂间不愿抬起。  
你忍无可忍，力道失控的手掌留下一排指印。你从热情如火的花穴中撤离，带着薄茧的手指在花穴中粗鲁转了一圈，沾满湿滑的液体后探入他几乎没被使用过几次的后穴。  
他似乎哆嗦了一下，但没有挣扎，平静地忍耐着。  
你摇摇头，干脆把人抱起坐在自己腿上，贴着他的耳畔低语：“不喜欢就说出来，不然我就默认你喜欢了。”  
他似乎打定主意不理你，垂着头，放空的双眼无神地盯着空气中的某一点。

这样一张冷若冰霜的脸，让你灰心丧气，也让你怒气冲冲。你草草扩张了几下就将手指抽离，而后魔力升腾，黑雾四溢，你现出恶魔之姿，一双黑色利爪牢牢桎梏着苍白修长的躯体，两根与人类完全不同的狰狞性器抵在他腿根。  
你静静凝视他数秒，没有等来只言片语，你心中恼怒，便毫不犹豫地挤进了柔软和紧致的两处小口。前面的花穴勉强承受，而后面那张小嘴则被彻底撕裂，在鲜血的润滑下，在无声的喘息中，模样古怪的恶魔阴茎彻底压进了最深处。  
你眯起眼，享受了一会内里令人浑身舒畅的紧致与高热，之后猛地抽动起来。起初还有些干涩，不过用上力气进出几次之后就变得湿滑，随着血腥味在空气中迅速滋长，他的额头沁出冷汗，面色也肉眼可见白了几分。  
若是放在平时，你或许就终止了伤害他的行为，但如今你心有怨意，便对他的苍白视如无睹，只顾着一下一下向里挺进。  
他的头垂得越来越低，下巴几乎紧挨着胸膛，牙齿在凶暴的顶弄中磕出细微声响。  
“疼吗，哥哥？”  
一丝迟疑不合时宜地冒出，你呆愣片刻，缓慢将人转了过来。他双眼无机质般透明，却印不出你的影子。你忍不住伸出手按向他的的左眼，隔着眼睑抚摸下面的球状体。  
“要怎么做，你才愿意正眼看我？”  
他眼神冰冷，不言不语。

你施加压力，薄薄眼睑在你爪尖绽开、撕裂，鲜红液体涌泉般流淌。只需再用力一点，那颗目中无人的眼球就会挤出眼眶，落入你掌心。可你心神颤动，鼻尖酸软，为这似泪非泪的血痕生出不忍。  
“维吉尔……”  
你又低喃他的名字，轻吻他被鲜血染红的眼。他以漠然应对暴虐，以冷淡应对温柔，脸上的表情永远是无动于衷。你的吻因无望而变得粗暴，身下的动作也愈见凶狠。  
你咬破他的嘴唇，在肩头颈间留下牙印，就连细滑皮肤上也满是你不知轻重的抓痕。即使如此，你也见不到他表情有一丝变化，就连最司空见惯的皱眉都没有。  
你不愿再对着他的眼，手掌插入他发间，将面无表情的脸庞按进了怀里。  
一切都交托于本能，贪婪索取、野蛮侵占。你将他搂得更紧，将腿分得更开，激烈的贯穿中唯独你喘息破碎。他全身的骨头在残暴的撞击下颤抖，大腿内侧都被操出来的血液弄得湿滑一片，而你毫不留情，奋力驰骋，不属于人类的性器没有停止过横冲直撞，一次次射精让他的小腹都微微鼓起。  
最后一次高潮来临时，你用手臂和翅膀将他重重包裹，下身密密贴合，抵着湿得一塌糊涂的肉穴射出滚烫精液。而后你小心翼翼的捧起他的脸。  
“看看我好吗？”  
“求你了，维吉尔……”  
“我爱你啊！”  
你眼中的泪水决堤，而他再不会看你一眼。  
他的心智早已被磨损，他的灵魂早已被吞噬，你紧抓不放的，不过是一具无心的空壳。

【如船锚沉入你心】

他所见的最后一幕定格于空洞无物的眼睛中，接着2D就醒了，从短暂但可怕的噩梦中解脱了出来。  
他依然在浴室里，脚下踩着冰冷的瓷砖，维吉尔一动不动地靠在他怀里，腹部的裹布已被血染黑，而血仍在汩汩流出，唯有胸膛的起伏表明他依然还活着。  
时间似乎仅仅过去数秒，2D露出苦笑，知道这是体内的另一重意识用一个清醒梦作为最后的警告，他所见的并非真实，可怀中瘫软的躯体与梦中乖顺的活尸诡异重合，一想到那只空洞的眼睛，他的心就生出被烈火烧灼般的痛。  
他狠狠一闭眼，再睁开时，那双眼便从钢蓝转为赤红。  
如血一般的颜色。

他站定，倾听。  
渐渐的，血液鼓动的声音在寂静中激起轻缓的涟漪。他感到心脏内传来一阵毛绒绒的颤动，似乎有谁在里面瘙着他的痒。  
“我应该做吗？”他问。  
只有沉默作答。接着，又是一阵更深的悸动传来。  
他闭上眼，竭力感知魔力的运转路线，大脑、心脏、胸腔……內视自我的感觉真的很奇怪，他感到眩晕，并且战栗。  
“不行。”他说，仿佛自言自语，“我一个人做不到！”  
_“自然，这是违背本能的做法，”_ 另一个意识用他的嘴说道， _“奉献精神毕竟不属于恶魔。”_  
“我可以，”过了一会，他喃喃地说，“我必须可以。”  
又一次尝试。  
他心情纷乱，双腿发抖，绷紧的脸孔看起来有点像产妇生子时的表情。  
“天哪！”他抱怨，“我的心里好像堵着块石头。”  
_“这代表你成功了。”_  
“废话，我有感觉。”他说，炽热手指狠狠刺进自己的胸膛，在滑腻温热的血肉间逐步深入，他动作缓慢而细致，甚至有些过于沉浸于寻找，没注意到维吉尔睁开了眼。

眼睛一张开，维吉尔就见到但丁僵直紧绷的脸孔，以及自残的恐怖一幕。在脑子尚未反应过来前，维吉尔发现自己的手已经伸过去，想要拉开但丁的胳膊。  
“别急。”2D咧嘴朝维吉尔笑了笑，“马上就好，嗯？”  
维吉尔没觉得这有什么好笑的，但他的拉扯疲软无力，根本没办法阻止但丁把手插得越来越深。喷涌的鲜血将两人浇得通红。  
他已经非常靠近了，但依然有什么挡着他，不让他发现目标。自从维吉尔醒来后，他体内的另一重意志便不再言语，但一股力量传来，仿佛有谁在他体内握住了他的手，领着他向更深的内部滑去。  
缓慢的痛楚中，他逐渐靠近，靠近血中血，骨中骨，在灵魂的最深处。  
找到你了，他想，然后他放松，用力一扯。在窒息般的呛咳中，他大口吐着血，将一颗金色的石头举到了维吉尔的眼前。  
那也许是维吉尔此生所见过的最完美无暇的事物，也是但丁漫长岁月中凝聚出的唯一一颗金魂石。

“我、不——”  
维吉尔听见自己气息微弱的拒绝，之后便被粗暴地捏开了嘴，那颗石头一入口腔，就化成一股汹涌魔力，朝着破碎损毁的“核”冲去。  
痛苦。  
这是维吉尔难以形容的痛苦，却没能昏过去，双眼因为疼痛而大睁。他以为自己会尖叫，但实际上他的牙齿因为紧咬而发疼。  
2D痴了一般凝望着维吉尔，此时维吉尔浑身上下几乎都被血染红，有维吉尔自己的血，但更多是但丁的。火焰般的魔力正从维吉尔体内迸发，从赤红渐渐转变成深邃的蓝。即使被魔力的光线刺痛眼睛，他依然舍不得眨一下眼。  
重建的过程超过任何维吉尔曾遭受过的疼痛，但更糟糕的是——当但丁锐利的蓝眼睛专注凝视他时，表情太过温柔和欣喜，甚至对自己的伤势愈合缓慢浑然不觉——让维吉尔双眼发热发胀的并不是痛苦。  
“是不是很疼？哥哥，但你会好起来的。”  
但丁的声音，轻柔宛如涌泉细语。在这呢喃般的背景声中，维吉尔腹部那道可怕的深红色创口渐渐收拢，犹如被无形的针线缝合，接着伤痕也迅速消退，就在他的心脏缓慢跳动三下之后，疤痕也变得几乎难以察觉。  
不过短短数秒，维吉尔的皮肤已经变得光洁，在黑暗的衬托下显如骨瓷。

2D单臂抱着维吉尔起身，对他来说，维吉尔这点重量不算什么。他换掉已渐冷的池水，充入新的。当热腾腾的蒸汽开始在浴室内飘荡时，他脱掉衣物踏进浴缸，慢慢把维吉尔也放入水中。  
维吉尔从头到尾都睁着眼睛。他眼睁睁看着2D用柔软海绵擦拭他身上的血污，清洗他变得血红的头发，就像对待昂贵又易碎的瓷器那么小心翼翼。  
他看着，但也只能看着，没有更多力气动弹。  
回到卧室后，2D随意套了条干净裤子就开始忙碌。他为维吉尔擦干头发，又仔细检查了身体，看看是否哪里有不对劲的迹象：维吉尔的身体恢复完好，但他额头滚烫，似乎在发烧。  
2D默默叹了口气，自从见到这个维吉尔之后，他叹气的次数可能比以往十年加起来都多。之后他把人放在床上，把被子拉到苍白的胸前。  
“睡吧！”他说，但一只手探出被子揪住了他的手腕。  
“你……究竟……”维吉尔含糊地低语，目光从2D胸前划过，此时，那道撕裂伤才堪堪愈合成一道丑陋的红色疤痕。  
“在担心我吗？”2D转而握住维吉尔的手，平静回答，“只是愈合慢点，我没事。”  
“没事？”泛出一点点浅蓝的眼睛缓慢地眨了眨，“愚蠢……”  
2D失笑，这是维吉尔第一次见到这个但丁露出轻松的笑容，他的脑子里闪过和对方有关的回忆，很少并且支离破碎，对他的疑惑没有太多帮助。最后他实在架不住疲惫大脑的反复催促，只能不甘心地阖上眼，陷入静默深眠。

就连片刻时间，他也不敢暂离。  
维吉尔高烧不退，他的身体内仿佛藏着一团火，无论2D怎么做都无法让温度降低。一开始，维吉尔在昏睡中还会呻吟，但渐渐的他变得越来越安静，呼吸从沉重过渡到浅薄。2D不知道是那痛苦呻吟更刺耳，还是这不安的寂静更恐怖。  
当5D回来时，2D的脸看上去比维吉尔更憔悴。

“你们又打起来了？”  
2D点点头，又摇摇头，沉默了片刻，浓眉底下的蓝眼睛阴郁暗沉。  
“他想要一个痛快。”他终于说，“是我不对，把他逼到了绝境。”  
“还要多久他才能——”  
“快了，事实上，他正在恢复中，也许只需要一晚上，你就会重新看到一个活蹦乱跳的维吉尔。”5D的话被2D一下截断，他佝偻着背，支起的十指搭成一个塔型，缓慢地组织着话语：“你现在就可以带他走。”  
“你在说什么混话？这个维吉尔并不属于我们，不是试过了吗？他无法跨入任何一道门扉。”  
“因为你的那道门被我做了手脚……因为……我想要他。”2D毫无愧疚地说，“你是不是以为我们踩在同一条时间之河中？大错特错，我和你的命运，是两条互不干涉的河流。”  
“你……什么意思？”  
“维吉尔只有一个，而失去兄弟的但丁有无数个。”2D举着两只手，保持着原先的姿势，过了半晌他才放下手臂，略一耸肩，努力想微笑。“我原本想抢走他。”  
5D笑不出来。他紧张的视线在2D身上转了两圈，最后落到昏睡着的维吉尔身上，努力辨认着。他越看，就越觉得这就是自己的维吉尔。  
“你的妄想不会得逞的。”他说，“但你怎么能确定……他完全没有五月后的记忆。”  
“当你穿过门走进来时，我感觉到有人跟着你一道穿过来了，而那个人就是维吉尔，你明白我说的意思吗？我不清楚为什么他的时间落点比你稍晚几日，信不信也随你，但就我所知，跨越时空多少会有一些后遗症。”解答完毕，他倾下身，抚摸维吉尔的银发。 _“至于我的妄想，它什么都不是，只是一个虚假的，维持了上百年的梦。”_  
“你明白就好！”  
“我以为这是命运给我的又一次机会……直到最后才发现那只是我的一厢情愿……”  
看到2D孤零零的脸在阴影中呈现苍白的微光，凝望的眼睛里含着骇人的痛苦，5D心中那丝怒火便呲得一声，熄灭了。他突然想起，在十八岁的那一年，他得知维吉尔在世时的那股狂喜；还有一年后兵戎相见，亲眼看着维吉尔落入地狱时的悲痛；以及杀死黑骑士后，看到项链时的不敢置信。这些很久没有想起也不敢去想的点点滴滴，在这个夜晚，又被他重新拾起。  
每一次回忆就像一次清零。为了摆脱痛苦所做出的所有努力，都在回忆的那一刻被浇上汽油烧得干干净净，留给他的只有悔恨铸就的沉重枷锁。他相信，在漫长的时光中不止一次去回忆这短暂、破碎、苦涩的记忆，无论那人有多强大，恐怕都会陷入愚思妄想之中，无法自拔。

“不要可怜我。”2D用弱不可闻的声音说着，寒意正在他胸腔内渗透扩散，仿佛塞满了冰。“在你来之前，你以为我们没有做些什么吗？”  
“显然，你们失败了。”  
“是的，一次严重的失败，结果就是一位但丁被困入时间的回廊，从此再也没出现过。”2D挺直身体，面容变得严峻：“但这没什么，他是但丁的一员，为了改变维吉尔注定死亡的命运，任何一个但丁都情愿死上一百遍。”他看着他，双眼炯炯，声音透露着兴奋，“直到你来了。你不止带来了维吉尔，还让那个但丁从土拨鼠之日中解脱。也许是因为你获得了父亲全部的力量，这力量让你的支流壮大，甚至开始侵蚀其他但丁的命运。”  
“其他但丁？那么，你呢？”  
“他们和我联系正在消退，而我期待你的河流将我吞并的那一天。”  
显然5D需要一些时间来消化获得的讯息。他低着头，眉头紧锁，陷入沉思。他沉默了良久，最后抬起头，问出了一个问题。  
“跟我说实话，治愈维吉尔的办法究竟是什么？”  
“金魂石。”2D耸耸肩，淡然地说着，“必须由超越他的力量凝结出的金魂石才有用，就目前而言，应该只有我能做到。别那么惊讶，失去这份力量没什么不好，我只想要维吉尔回来！”  
他的语调始终坚定、平静，比高声大喊更能让人信服，只不过他凝视虚空的蓝眼睛深处，有什么亮晶晶的东西在闪烁。然后，他突然闭上嘴，跪在床头，以双手捧起维吉尔的脸，轻吻银睫下紧闭的双眼。  
5D用深思的目光注视，没有说话，他也实在不知道该说什么才好。不过，就感情而言他完全向着他的平行世界同位体。这是一种自心底而生的连结，由完全相同的痛苦编织而成。  
_“我的思念！”_ 他听见2D对着维吉尔喃喃低语。  
而他和2D之间没有再交换半个字，但他离开时，2D曾将手放于他肩头片刻。

【做他回家的指路牌吧】

星光闪烁，木质地板被明亮的月亮照得发白，不远处的露天庭院里，保存完好的喷泉潺潺流淌。5D从来不知道自己房间内的衣柜，居然会通向一个美好的月圆之夜。  
不过这段时间发生的事已经够奇特的了，与之相比月光从打开的衣柜门中泻入简直平淡的不值一提。没有人来送别，他独自抱着维吉尔慢慢往那扇门走去，停在反光的地板前。  
柜子里没有衣服，只有不少空荡荡的衣架悬在金属棍上，但这个衣橱的背板消失了，在本应是背板的地方现在是一片洒满月光，长满郁郁葱葱绿草的庭院。  
衣橱外是一座废墟，一座但丁觉得眼熟的废墟。  
一阵微风吹过，送来青草和野花的芳香，证明它并不是一个完美的幻觉。  
一步、两步，他低头走进衣橱；三步、四步，他避开金属棍，却碰落了几个衣架；五步、六步，他直起腰，环视了一圈面前的世界。  
“这是我们的家。”但丁用有些伤感的声音说。  
没有回应，维吉尔仍睡着，对但丁所见所闻一概不知。  
他继续往前走，走出这幢残破古老的宅邸。几步之后，他就站在草地上，远处模糊的灌木丛中，闪烁的萤火虫像一盏盏小小的路灯。近处的喷泉叮咚，树叶沙沙作响，甚至还有蟋蟀的鸣叫声。带有花香的夜风从四面八方吹拂着他，他的皮肤感觉到一股清新自然的暖意。  
原来已经到了火热的夏季。

维吉尔再一次醒来，他觉得自己惊醒了不止一次，但很快又落回梦中。最近一次梦中，他好像独自一人置身于黑暗里，头与双手都被锁链拴着，无法动弹。枷锁沉重得让他想要哭泣，可惜他早已流不出泪来，流泪的冲动只带给他的眼睛一种干涩的刺疼，但就在这个时候，一个徐缓中透着关切的声音在黑暗中响起。  
“挣脱你的枷锁。”那声音说。  
“我做不到。”他喊着，“我已经试过了，试了一次又一次。我的力量没法打破它。”他又一次想哭，甚至觉得委屈，“如果你能和我说话，为什么不帮帮我？”  
“因为你从来没有向我求助过，亲爱的，再试试好吗？这次我会帮你的。”  
于是他努力扭动，挣扎，沉重牢固的枷锁果然如朽坏掉一般从他身上脱落。他站了起来，欣喜地迈开腿想要行走，但有什么东西把他绊了一跤，然后他醒了。

醒来后，维吉尔便睁大眼睛茫然地环顾：他并不在让他感觉窒息的房间里，而是置身某片辽阔黑暗的野外。高悬于黑暗夜空的星星闪着温柔安静的光芒，他想都没想便举起了手，握成一个松松的拳头，像经常玩得那样将星星捉入手心然后祈祷：感谢你帮我醒来，陌生人，希望我能知道你的名字。  
他尚未松开手放掉星星，他的愿望就已实现。一只明显属于成年男性的手从他旁边伸过来，轻轻搭在他的拳头上，一个与梦中极其相似的声音悄悄在他耳边低语。  
“你的愿望是什么，维吉尔？”  
他突然意识到他早已不是八岁的幼童，也并非独自一人，他们正坐在喷泉边的平台上，像两个怕冷的孩子一样依偎在一起看着夜星。  
维吉尔回头看了一眼，借着明亮的月光看到了但丁的脸，短短一瞬间，他仿佛看到了一位足以与魔王匹敌的猎手，恐怖、威武、强大；他又好像看到了一个借酒消愁的失意者，神情颓废，以颤抖的手臂拥抱自己。  
月光从但丁的眼里反射，他凝视着维吉尔，脸上的肌肉细微颤动着。  
“维吉尔，我错了，现在我感觉自己蠢透了。”  
他花了片刻时间考虑如何痛斥对方，那些丢失的记忆却在这一刻骤然苏醒：但丁为他挡下攻击而昏迷，但丁那张满脸是血的疲惫面孔，但丁被他用阎魔刀送走，还有Qliphoth倒下的一刹那他被卷入时空的乱流……太多的记忆回放让他应接不暇，于是只能保持沉默。

“对不起！”但丁耷拉着头，仿佛一切激情均自体内消逝，他用打颤的牙齿说着，“我得向你道歉，为——”  
“够了！”  
维吉尔从牙缝里挤出两个字眼，每一个都透着纯粹的羞耻。有时候，但丁这个混蛋总能让他生出抓狂的感觉。那股寒冷的耻辱随着但丁的话语从记忆的海底浮起，像死鱼一样漂浮着。  
不见天日，围绕着床和性的生活持续了整整四周。（甚至更多，他无法计数自己昏迷过去的时间）更让他无法忍受的，是在情欲中日渐式微的自我。  
哪怕现在他重新获得力量和自由，却并非自己的努力，而是来自但丁的施舍。  
他推开但丁站起身，但是从余光中，他看到但丁把脸埋在手心里，试图藏掉盈眶的泪水。  
一阵没来由的眩晕控制住了维吉尔，让他的手不受控制地伸过去，想抚摸但丁的头发，想拭去他眼中的泪滴。但他立刻忍住了，他诅咒着自己，憎恨自己的意志不坚，憎恨胸中对温情的渴求，憎恨软弱到不值一提的人性居然敢冒出头来追逐无用的爱。  
这些日子发生的事不是早已向他证明，爱不过是用来伤害的借口，感情不过是捆绑他的锁链。凭什么要如此轻易原谅一个伤害过他的人？  
“他不是别人，他是你的弟弟，但丁。”他心里有个声音轻声劝告着，但正因为玩弄自己的人是但丁，他的憎恨才会那么强烈。维吉尔闭上眼，睫毛颤抖着，嘴唇感到麻木和冰冷。同胞相残，近亲相奸，他仿佛又看到母亲用失望的目光责备自己。  
世界上还有比他们更差劲，更无可救药的孪生兄弟吗？  
“有些轻慢无法抹消，有些错事不可原谅。”他拿起搁在一旁的阎魔刀，轻而易举地拔出鞘。  
但丁能看见维吉尔简单挥舞了几次阎魔刀，仿佛在活动手脚。他以为维吉尔会杀掉他，或者至少捅他几刀出气，但是没有，虽然维吉尔握住刀柄的手指用力到发白。  
“你真聪明，”他朝但丁笑了，那是一串冰冷、轻蔑的旋律，此刻他的眼睛仿佛变成了蓝色的坚冰，“让我欠了你的债。你是否觉得这样就可以一笔勾销？”  
“我没有那么想。”但丁含着泪水抗议道，“那也不是债。”  
“那是，”他反驳。“你让我获得重生。正如我看到的，一颗完美无瑕的金魂石，一笔相当漂亮的重债。”   
但丁有点慌了，他甚至忘了哭泣。“但不是我治好你的——”   
“在我看来没什么区别，过去的，现在的，未来的但丁，都是但丁，都是你，”他打断他。“要我说实话吗？我宁愿你没有救我。”  
他说的好像情愿去死一样。

但丁的眼睛大睁着，眼中不是悲伤，而是震撼。他还想开口解释点什么，但维吉尔的目光犹如冰刺一样钉住了他的舌头。  
“我不接受任何人的施舍！”他咆哮，声音不断上扬，“我从不欠债！而你，你这个该死的混蛋，你以为把自己的生命施舍给我，我就应该感激涕零？愚蠢！但丁！蠢透了！”他吐出的最后一个字眼仿佛雷霆爆炸般的轰鸣。  
寒意在但丁的背脊处徘徊，某种复杂的神情掠过他的脸庞，随后他露出苦涩而僵硬的笑容。  
“你不用还，真的，那是我…另一个我，自愿的。”  
维吉尔摇头，愤怒的浪潮从他眼中退去，仅剩漂浮于水面之上的痛苦。“太沉了，这是一笔难以清还的债。”它让我变得软弱，变得不像我。  
维吉尔的话中含着一些令人不安的暗示，因此寂静维持了很久，直到但丁慢慢靠近维吉尔才打破。他拉起维吉尔的一只手，捧在胸前紧握着不放。维吉尔剧烈抖动了一下，但没有抽走自己的手。  
“留在我身边，想还债还是想复仇都随你，直至我们的债务两清。”  
“很好的建议，”维吉尔缓缓地说，“但，多久？”  
“我不知道，也许到你厌烦的那一天，或是我死的那一天。”  
当维吉尔用严厉的目光瞪着他时，但丁觉得自己的声音遥远、干涩，最后消退成一阵低微的呜咽。冷汗从他的额头滚落，脸颊上有一根肌肉因为过度紧绷而开始抽搐。但他不敢有丝毫放松，目光紧紧凝视着维吉尔的脸。然后，他发现，维吉尔的嘴角松动了少许，不再紧绷成一条直线。  
“你为何如此愚蠢？”斯巴达的长子如是说，透过眼前的但丁向另一个付出一切的但丁发出疑问。  
因为，如果你的生命不能延续，未来将没有任何意义。  
当所有的迷失者将他们的道路连接在一起时，这一刻，但丁代表着无数个自我。泪水从钢蓝色的眼睛中滚滚而下，而微笑也同时绽放在他的脸上。他搂住兄长的肩膀，给了他一生中最热烈的拥抱。  
“诸神见怜，因为我爱你。”  


所有的一切结束之后，Devil May Cry重新开了张，唯一的改变在于，那张薄薄的房契上多了一个人的名字。  


他们的未来，还很漫长。  


_【While thy branches mix with mine,and our roots together join.】_


End file.
